He Does Have A Heart
by munizfan4eva
Summary: Its their 7th Year at Hogwarts. And Lily Evans is finally realising James Potter DOES have a heart. He really does.
1. Prologue

I didn't think it was possible.  After all these years of hating him, I felt as though, maybe, just maybe, I was beginning to fall for him.  Since about, fifth year maybe, he has constantly asked me out.  Every time I replied with a simple 'no'.  But he didn't care.  He'd continue to ask me.  Till death do us part I guess.  Then he changed.  Which brings me here.  To 7th year.  I never really thought James Potter gave a damn.  But, after reading the article from the Daily Prophet, which I received every issue by mail, which included a snippet about, well, a large snippet, about James Potter's parents and his older sister, who, had unfortunately, had been in Diagon Alley the day of the attack.  The impact of the explosion, killed quite a few instantly.  Those members of the Potter family being among the few.  I hadn't given James much thought after that.  I mean, I hated him, I wasn't supposed to think about him.  Then I saw him as I was boarding the train back to school on September the 1st.  He, along with what it looked like could be his brother-in-law, who, in the Daily Prophet, had taken James, along with Sirius in, after the attack on Diagon Alley.  (He took in Sirius as well because Sirius lived with the Potter's after he moved out of the Black Estate at 12 Grimmauld Place.  He couldn't stand his Dark Arts loving family.  So he left, gave up.  And the Potter's took him in.)  Then I noticed a little girl along beside James.  Talking to him.  Melissa Peterman.  James' niece.  James was crouching down in front of her, then he scooped her up into a huge hug, holding onto her as if he let go, she to would disappear like his parents, and his sister.  After receiving a pat on the back from Sirius Black, James said goodbye, and him and Sirius boarded the train.  Finally it hit me.  James Potter did have a heart.

That brings me to where I am right now.  About 2 months into school, and I haven't talked to James once.  Even thought I'm Head Girl, and he is Head Boy, I haven't talked to him.  Odd really.  But I've noticed he has changed.  Sure he still is a prick.  But, he isn't so, big-headed.  But wait a second.  I haven't introduced myself.  I'm Lily Evans; you might have guessed that though.  This is my story, well, not just mine.  Confused?  Good.  Read on then.


	2. Ranting and Raving

**AUTHORS NOTE:  
**I just wanna thank those who reviewed to far. Makes me feel special.  Lol.

So Rinfirithiel and Eye of the Tiger thank you for the reviews.  Thanks a bunch.  Here is another chapter.  Sorry if it isn't AMAZINGLY long.  But I'm still working on it. 

  
  
Chapter 1: Ranting And Raving

Lily's POV 

"Come on Lily! You know you like him!" exclaimed Sarah Kent, Lily's best friend.

"I do not.  Come off it.  Can you seriously imagine me with him?" I asked her as I searched my closet for an outfit to where to Hogsmeade.

"Duh.  Why do you think I keep telling you that you HAVE to date James.  I'm being serious. That one." Replied Sarah pointing to a shirt. 

"No, you're not.  He's in the common room with Potter." I joked.  I grabbed the shirt from the closet and stepped into the bathroom and changed.

"You know, that whole 'serious' and 'Sirius' joke is getting kinda old.  But not Sirius, he is still young and hot." I rolled her eyes, though Sarah didn't notice.

"Your pathetic Sarah.  I think I will stay single for now."  I stepped out of the bathroom wearing a pair of dark blue flare jeans and a white tank top.  I twirled for Sarah and she clapped her hands.

"Bravo.  And suit yourself Lily.  You're beautiful, and you have the hottest guy at Hogwarts (other than Sirius) pining after you.   And half the other guys here.  At least give James a chance."  I stared at Sarah.  Maybe she had a point.  I at least could give him a chance.  HOLD UP! What am I saying.  He is James Potter.  I hate him.  Nuh uh.  No way.

"Let's go Sarah.  Don't want to be late now do we."  I headed for the door.

"No Lils, we can't be just late.  We have to fashionably late."

"Oh of course." I replied.  We both laughed as we headed down to the common room.

As we entered the common room, I noticed most of the room was empty, except for Remus, James and Sirius.  Where was Peter? Who cares.

"Well, good afternoon.  How are you beautiful ladies today?" Said Sirius with a wink.  Sarah giggled.  Oh puh-lease.

"Oh we are quite fine.  How about you fine gentlemen?" replied Sarah.

"Poorly," Sarah's face fell, "Until you two walked down those stairs."  Sarah giggled again.

"Pathetic." I mumbled.  James laughed.  I glanced at him.  

"So Lily dear, would you accompany me to Hogsmeade today?"  He asked me.

"How about, NO!  Come on Sarah.  Don't want to miss the carriages."  Sarah waved goodbye and we left through the portrait hall.  

"Feisty one. That Evan's is." I heard James say as the portrait closed.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on Lily.  Just go on one date with the guy.  There really is no harm in that.  Really.  Just one date.  I'll make you a deal.  You have a horrific time, and I will kiss Snape." I grimaced at this.  "AND, if you have a great time, you have to go on a second date."  What could I lose?  
  
"Deal." I said.  We shook hands and continued our way down the streets of Hogsmeade.  Then it dawned on me.  Shit.  What had I just gotten myself into?

  
Sarah and I returned from Hogsmeade quite late that night.  Sarah, being the tired one she is, went to bed as soon as we got back, I however, stuck around reading my book.  Soon enough, I was dozing off in the chair by the fireplace when a voice startled me.

"Evans, what are you still doing up?"

I looked up and grimaced.  Why did I have to talk to him now.

  
  
**AUTHORS NOTE:  
**The chapters aren't very long.  I know.  But still… I'm new at this.  Be patient.   Thanks again.


	3. Late Night Talks

AUTHORS NOTE:  
Forgot to add a disclaimer.  Sorry about that.  And thanks to those who reviewed.  Heres another chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of my characters, except for Sarah Kent and a few others I may add in.  Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.  So yeah.  Not mine.  Nobody's POV 

"Can't a guy stay up late and watch the fire one night?" asked Sirius Black.

"Not if that guy is Sirius Black.  I just don't trust you.  How do I know you aren't about to pull the BIGGEST prank of your life and you had to think of something to distract the Head Girl. Hmm?"  Lily stared at him.

**"**It was James' idea!" Sirius blurted out.  Lily started laughing.  "What?" 

"You are way to easy to crack.  Your seriously gotta work on your lying Sirius.  It sucks." Sirius stared at me.

Lily's POV 

He was beginning to creep me out.  He just, stared at me.  

"So Mr. Black.  Is there anything in particular you want?  Or shall I send you to bed because I AM Head Girl and you are up past curfew."  I looked at him, a grin plastered across my face.

"Come on Lil.  I just want to talk."

"Don't.  By any means. Call. Me. Lil."  

"Okay, Okay.  If I don't call you 'Lil' can we just, talk?" Sirius Black.  Wanting to talk.  Hell has frozen over.

"Alright.  I'll talk.  What do you wish to talk about Black?"

"Well, I just, sort of, wanted to—" I cut him off.

"Well get on with it then." He said something in a low voice that I couldn't understand.  "Say it again."

"I want to try and convince you to say yes to James when he asks you out." I stared at him.

"Try and convince me?  That thing every one of my friends has been trying to do.  Why?"

"Because he does care about you Lily.  He does.  And it breaks my heart to see him so glum sometimes.  You don't ever show a sign of even liking him one little bit.  It hurts him.  Just give him one chance Evans.  One chance to prove himself to be true."  I stared at Sirius.  He sounded so sincere that it was scary.  So scary, I actually believed him.

"All you want is for me to give him one chance?"

"One chance." Sirius nodded.

"I'll think about it." His face lit up.

"Really?"

"Yeah.  I guess I could think about it."

"Thank you.  Thanks so much Lily."

"Yeah sure.  I'm going to bed now."  I slowly got up and ascended the stairs.  Hoping to get a good night sleep.

James' POV 

'Hum de dum.  Hum de dum.' I was heading back from the kitchens, invisibility clock over me, Mauraders map in front of me and singing to myself.  It was just after midnight and Sirius was waiting for me in the common room.  I approached the portrait hole and said the password.  It swung open just as I heard the last part of a conversation.

"All you want is for me to give him one chance?" said a girls voice I clearly recognized.

"One chance." Replied a guy, who I knew immediately.

"I'll think about it." Said Lily Evans.

"Really?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, I guess I could think about it."

"Thank you.  Thanks so much Lily."

"Yeah sure.  I'm going to bed now." I watched as Lily went upstairs and then I made myself visible to Sirius.  

"You talked to her?" I asked.

"Yeah.  And mate, you have a chance.  She is going to think about giving you a chance."  
  


"Thanks Padfoot.  You really are a good friend."

"No problem Prongs.  Now where is that food?"  I shook my head, laughing quietly at Sirius.  Food.  Is that all we ever think of?


	4. Rounds

**Disclaimer**:  I don't own any of this, except for the characters you don't recognize.  Sarah Kent for example.  And probably a few others.

**Reviewers: **I still like thanking you guys.  It won't ever get old.  Thanks again.  This is exciting.  I like writing stories.  Thanks so much for reviewing.

I wrote some ideas down earlier.  So I decided to post them tonight.  Here they are. 

Chapter 4: Rounds

James' POV 

I grabbed my robe off my bed and pulled it on.  Reaching for my wand, and stuck it in my pocket and glanced in the mirror.  Ruffling my hair a bit, I was ready to go.  I headed for the door.

"Prongs, where you going?"  Sirius asked me.  I looked at him.

"Rounds.  With Evans."  He smirked.

"Have fun." I opened the door.  "Wait, Prongs, where is the cloak?"

"Trunk.  Later Padfoot."  I left the room without asking why the cloak was needed.

Lily's POV  
  
I glanced at the clock on my bedside table and sat up abruptly.  9:55.  Rounds started in 5 minutes.  And I wasn't ready.  
  
"Sarah, I gotta go."  I said as I got off my bed.  I grabbed my robe, which I had thrown on the floor after classes and reached for my wand.  
  
"Where?" she asked me.  
  
"Rounds.  With Potter."  
  
"Have fun." She said with a smirk.  
  
"Is it possible?" I asked.  I smiled at her and headed out the door.  
 "Be good!" she called to me.  I smiled to myself.  And headed down the stairs to the common room. Nobody's POV  
  
If anyone had noticed James and Lily approach the bottom of the stairs and look at each other at the exact same time, they would have thought it was weird.  But nobody noticed.  

"Lets go." Said Lily.  James nodded and the two of them left through the portrait hole to patrol the halls.

Lily's POV 

I glanced at my watch.  Only 10:30.  Yet it felt as those we had been patrolling for hours.  I glanced at Potter and saw him staring at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Your just beautiful.  That's all."  Nice line.  Yet, it sounded sincere.

"Flattery will get you nowhere.  But thanks anyways." He smiled at me.

"No harm in trying."

"Eventually your heart will break.  'Cause if you continue to ask me and I always say no.  It will end up hurting."

"I'll take that chance." He continued to stare at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Give me a chance." He replied.  Looking me in the eye.  I was about to responds when I heard a noise.

"What was that?" I asked startled.

James' POV 

I quickly put my hand over her mouth to silent her and motioned for her to follow me.  Reaching for my wand, I held it in front of me and noticed her do the same.

We headed down the hall.  Bracing ourselves for what was around that approaching corner.

We rounded the corner.  I heard Lily gasp at what we saw.  I, personally, was actually shocked.

"No way." Said Lily.

CLIFFHANGER!! I know I know.  I'm evil.  And I'm new at stories too.  I think I've caught on well.  Anyways.  More to come.  BE PATIENT!


	5. Disbelieving Saying Yes

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it…'Cept for the characters I added in.  

AUTHORS NOTE:

Thanks to all of you who continue to review my story.  Its so great.  THANK YOU!  I've been updating a lot.  And I just started my story like.. Not even 24 hours ago.  But I've got ideas so I'm letting them all out.  Eventually I will get stuck.  So, please stay with me even if I don't update for like…a week or 2.  High School can be amazingly annoying.  So here goes.  The next chapter.  "Disbelieving Saying Yes"

"Disbelieving Saying Yes"

"Holy mother of Merlin." Said Lily.

"Double that." Said James as they realized they were seeing what they thought they were.

"Sarah? Sirius?" Lily and James said at the same time.  The couple broke apart from their snog.  The invisibility cloak lay forgotten on the floor.

"Lily?"

"James?"

"Explain yourselves." Said Lily.  James nodded.

"Well-"

"Urrr-"

"I love him-"

"I love her-" Everything went quiet.

"What?" asked Lily is disbelief.

"You love each other?" asked James, who was also shocked.

"Thing is.  Ever since the beginning of June.  Sirius and I.  Me and Sirius.  Have sort of been.  Dating." Said Sarah

"YOU were his mystery girl?" asked James.

"That was me." Confirmed Sarah.  Lily and James were shocked.

"Well.  That was shocking.  And as much as I'd love to hear more about this.  I'm sure you will tell me about it later.  Go back to the common room.  We got rounds to do."  Sarah and Sirius nodded.  Sirius grabbed the invisibility cloak and they were off.

When they rounded a corner down the hall, Lily spoke.

"James I just don't believe it."

"Neither do I.  You just called me James."  Lily glanced at him.

"It was a slip of the tongue."

"Sure."

"I'm serious."

"He just left."

"James-"

"Lil-"

"You called me Lil."

"Way to state the obvious." Lily smacked him on the shoulder.  "Wow."

"What?" Lily asked him.

"We are actually having some sort of a conversation."

"So we are." Lily smiled.

"Tell me about yourself Lil."

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything."

"I'm muggleborn."

"No duh.  Something about you."

"I'm still looking for my true love."

"I've found mine."

"Who is she?"

"You." Lily looked at him.

"James.."

"Lil, just, listen.  Alright?" Lily nodded. "All summer I've thought of you.  After my parents passed away.  Things just didn't feel the same.  I moved in the Michael and Melissa, but things still weren't the same.  I miss them.  And I needed someone there for me.  But with Michael grieving, I had to watch over things.  And I had no one.  Lils, just.  Just give me a chance.  If you don't like what you get.  Then fine.  But you can't live your life wondering what something was like.  I've learned that now.  You just got to go with the flow."

Lily stared at him.  She swore she thought she saw his eyes begin to tear up.  

"Okay." She said.  James looked at her.

"What?" He asked.  Not thinking he heard her right.

"Okay.  You're getting a chance Potter.  Don't screw it up.  Rounds are over.  We've made our way to the common room already.  You think of a time and place.  Let me know."  Lily smiled at him.  And turned to the portrait.

"_True love"_ she said to the portrait.  Its swung open and she walked in.  James following her.  

"You serious?" he asked her as she began to head up the stairs.

"Yes."

"Thank you." She nodded.

"Goodnight James."

"Goodnight."  She went upstairs and he heard her Head Girl dormitory door shut.  He soon found himself sitting on the couch in front of the fire.  

"She said yes." He whispered to himself.  "She said yes."  Maybe life wasn't so bad anymore.  Maybe things were beginning to look up.


	6. First Date

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own it.  Nada.  

Authors Note:

I get an email every time someone reviews my story.  When I was on my email tonight.  It kept saying "New Email Message" a majority of the emails were from Fanfiction saying I had a review.  It made me feel so warm and fuzzy inside.  Lol.  Here's another chapter.  "First Date"

"First Date"

James' POV 

"Padfoot.  She told me to find a place to go and she would go."  We were sitting in my Head Boy dormitory playing chess.  I was having a first date crisis.

"Well Prongs, take her to the Three Broomsticks.  Always gets me the girl."

"Padfoot, you know very well Lily is different than other girls.  She is giving me a chance.  I need to have this go well."

"Profess your love to her.  I don't know Prongs.  Should you seriously be going to me for this stuff?"  I looked at Sirius.

"Your right." I headed for the door and was halfway down the stairs when Sirius caught up with me. 

"Where you going?" he asked.

"You'll see."  We approached the common room.  Without glancing around.  I spoke. "REMUS!"

"Yeah?"  I found him sitting in front of the fire in a heated conversation with Matthew Parker.  A sixth year Gryffindor.  Also one of the beater's on the Quidditch team. 

"Crisis.  Help.  Now." I said.  

"L.E?" he asked.  I nodded.  "Sorry Matthew, gotta run.  We'll continue that talk later."  Matthew nodded and Remus followed me upstairs.  I knew he could help.

Lily's POV 

"So you said you would go with him?" Sarah asked me.

"Yeah.  He's just has to tell me where and when.  Then we're gone."  Sarah nodded.  There was a knock at the door.  

"I got it." Said Sarah.  She opened the door.  "James.  Hi."

"Is Lily here?" I heard him ask.

"Yeah.  Come in.  Wait.  How DID you get up here?" He grinned.

"Marauders secret.  Come on Lil.  Grab your cloak."

"Why?" 

"You said time and place.  This is the time.  I'll show you the place."

"I don't trust you."

"You will." He grabbed my cloak and began to drag me down the stairs.  "Don't wait up Sarah!" he yelled back up them.  He turned to me.  He held up something.  "Blindfold." He said.

"Why?"  I asked.

"It's a secret place.  Come on."  I gave in.  Slowly I found myself being dragged down hallways.  Not knowing which ones.  Finally we came to a stop.  

"Where are we?" I asked.  He didn't answer.  "James?"

"One second." He said.  A few minutes later I felt him behind me as he removed the blindfold.  I had to blink a few times to adjust to the sudden light.  But when my eyes were okay, I gasped at the sight around me.

"Welcome to '_True Love_'.  Where you will find true love."

"Wow.  James.  You didn't have to go through so much."  I said.

"I know.  But, you were giving me one chance.  And I wanted you to come back for more."  I smiled at him.

"Good thinking."  I glanced around again, taking in the sight that surrounded me.  We were in a room.  Which I had never seen before.  James had decorated it so beautifully.  There was a sign that said "True Love" in nice fancy letters.  Everything seemed so perfect.  There was a table set up in the middle of the room.  And the room had been lit up with candles.

"Sit down." He said.  And I did.  "Tonight," he went on, "we have a wonderful assortment of desserts.  Seeing how dinner has passed."  He lifted the lid off the plate in front of me.  "Take your pick."  I smiled at him and reached for a dessert.

Nobody's POV

A few hours later, Lily and James were still in that room.  They had abandoned the desserts and had found themselves seating on the floor talking.  

"So James, tell me more about you." James looked at her.

"There's not much to know."

"Tell me anything."

"I've liked you for a while, even though you thought I was some big-headed prat and would rather go out with the Giant Squid."

"I said that didn't I?" James nodded.

"But I guess things change." Said James.  Lily looked him in the eye.

"Yeah.  Things do change.  So do people." She smiled at him, he smiled back.  It was the beginning of a wonderful relationship. 

AUTHORS NOTE:

I love writing this story.  It's so, sweet, and I love Lily and James stories.  I've read quite a few now.  But I'd like to continue to thank the reviewers.  One had mentioned about Chapter 5 being missing but I got it back up and working.  I just…tried to get it to work.  And it did.  So, I'm going to start writing another chapter because I absolutely love writing this story.  Lol.  Bye!


	7. Reflections

AUTHORS NOTE:

Thank you everyone..Once again.  I'm sorry, this is just too wicked for me.  I feel so special when I get reviews…Lol.  Anyways.  I wrote this chapter earlier, while at school, so I thought I should post it when I got home.  So I will.  Check it out.  The next chapter.  "Reflections"  
By the way…you may get mad at me for not including the end of last chapter..don't worry…they talk about in this one.  So. Please don't be mad.  Lol.

"Reflections"  
  
Lily's POV  
  
"So, did he kiss you goodnight?" asked Sarah.  I had just gotten back, hand in hand, with James from our date. And Sarah whisked me away to get all the details.  At this moment, I was pulling on my pajamas.  
  
"No." I simply said.  
  
"What? Why?"   
  
"Because I didn't let him."  
  
"Why? Did you not have a good time?"  
  
"No.  I mean.  I head a great time.  He was so sweet.  He didn't try anything."  I smiled at the memories.  
  
(A/N You may not like Flashbacks, so ignore it then)  
  
**FLASHBACK  
  
**_"I'm surprised you haven't tried anything yet." Lily said.  
  
"I've decided to stay on your good side."  
  
"Good thinking.  Otherwise, I may just have to hurt you."  
  
'I figured that." He smiled at Lily. She smiled back.  'He has changed.' Thought Lily.  And that was definitely good._  
  
**FLASHBACK END  
  
**"He is sweet." Said Sarah.  
  
"Don't I know it."  
  
"So, did he try?"  
  
"Once.  But, well…"_    
  
_**FLASHBACK  
  
**_James began to lean into Lily as they stood at the portrait hole saying goodnight._

_"James," said Lily.  James pulled back.  "Not yet.  This was the first date.  And it went well.  Don't try and succeed in ruining it."  He nodded.  
  
"Okay.  That's okay with me." He took Lily' hand in his.  "As long as I'm on your good side.  I'll be fine."  Lily smiled._ _"Good."  They said the password to the portrait hole and climbed in.  Memories stuck with them forever."  
  
_**FLASHBACK END** "Wow." Said Sarah. "I know.  But we are going out again.  So it's all good." Sarah squealed.  Then we heard a huge whoop coming from the common room.  I couldn't help it.  I laughed.  I was happy.  And that, that was a good thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Common Room:  
  
James' POV

I watched Lily and Sarah head upstairs and smiled to myself.  Lily and I had just gotten back from our date, which had gone well, and now Sarah dragged Lily away.  So I was stuck listening to Sirius bombard me with questions.

"Did it go well? Did you kiss? Did you get laid?" he asked "Well? WELL!?!"

"Yes, No, and Padfoot.  Lily's different from other girls." I replied.

"Not getting laid is fine I guess.  But no kiss.  Man, that must suck."

"I guess a little.  But we're going again."  Sirius let out a whoop of success.  

"Way to go Prongs!" I laughed.  Remus then came down the stairs.

"Shut up Padfoot." He turned to me.  "Well?"

"We're going out on Saturday.  Hogsmeade."  Remus couldn't help it.  He let out a whoop of success, similar to Sirius'.  Multiple "Shut Ups" were heard from upstairs.  We laughed again.  Yeah.  So life was looking up.  Lily and I were going out again.  I smiled to myself.  Remembering when I asked her to go out again.

**FLASHBACK**

_"So, Lils, can I call you that?" Lily nodded.  Lily and James were heading back to the common room._

_"I guess." She said._

_"I was, uhh, wondering if maybe next Saturday you would like to accompany me to Hogsmeade." James asked her.   She smiled to herself, looking as though she were thinking about it._

_"But its not a Hogsmeade day."_

_"I've got my ways."_

_"James, were the Head Girl and Boy.  Shouldn't we be setting examples?"_

_"Yeah.  But, I have something I want to show you."  Lily looked at him._

_"Okay."_

_"Great.  Meet me in the common room at 1."  She nodded and we continued our way back to the common room._

FLASHBACK END 

I smiled to myself once more.  My life was beginning to look up even more.  Not only had she said yes and we had been on one date.  She said yes to another.  Now that's skill.


	8. Random

AUTHORS NOTE:

Holy poo on toast.  I've received so many reviews.  I'm so happy.  Its so weird.  Being on MSN and receive like so many emails saying "You have another review".  Its exciting.  Like very.  And so many of you were like "Update! Update!" I'm like "OKAY! Another chapter.  Here it comes." And its here.  The highly anticipated (whoa! Big word) chapter.  I had a lot of trouble thinking up an idea for this chapter.  Because I want things to happen.  Just not yet.  So it was amazingly hard to think of a chapter.  But I think I've got this idea.  Its not much.  But Read and Review anyways please.  And thanks again for the reviews!!  I love you all!!  So here it is.  A random chapter.  No huge meaning.  And its called "Random." Check it out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Random"

Nobody's POV

Sirius, James, Sarah and Lily all sat in the common room Friday night.  It was the night before Lily and James' second date.  Sarah and Sirius were snuggling on the couch, their relationship now out in the open.  Shocking most because Sirius Black, the most irresponsible guy was actually in a serious relationship.  Yes Sirius and serious.  Sirius found it pretty funny when someone first mentioned it.  He was laughing for hours on end.  They had to stun him to shut him up.  The silencing charm didn't even work.  But now he was taken.  Girls were upset.  But soon realized that Remus Lupin, the other cutie of the Marauders, was still single.  So there was nothing to worry about.

"Lily."  Said Sarah.  Lily looked up from the book she was currently reading to star at Sarah.

"Yeah?"  she asked.  Sarah opened her mouth, as if to say something, but nothing came out.

"I can't remember." She said.  They laughed.  It was way to late for them.  They needed to sleep.

"I'm heading to bed."  Stated Lily.  James nodded.

"Me too."  Said James.  They said goodnight to Sirius and Sarah and headed upstairs to their personal dormitories (Head Boy and Girl).  When they were out of sight, Sirius turned to Sarah.

"Alone at last." He said.  Sarah smiled. 

"I know." She turned her head to his and gave him a kiss.  "But I'm tired.  Goodnight Sirius.  Love you."  Sirius frowned.

"Don't leave."  He held onto her hand.

"Goodnight Sirius."  He pouted.

"Goodnight Sarah." He gave her a kiss. "I love you.  You know that?"

"Yeah.  And I love you too."  Sirius watched her walk upstairs.  He smiled to himself, alone in the common room.  'Damn.' He thought. 'I seriously am in love."  Sirius laughed at his own joke and headed up stairs to bed.  The fire slowly dying in the fireplace.  The common room darkening as nobody was left the give it light.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily woke up early on Saturday morning.  Having woken up from an odd dream during the night and not being able to get back to sleep.  She then headed downstairs to the common room.  Hoping to be able to sit and think in her favourite (A/N its favOURite.  Sue me, I spell it differently then some.  I'm Canadian) spot by the fire.  Opening her book she brought down with her, she began to read.  Eventually, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

A few hours later, Lily felt herself being shook awake.  She mumbled something incoherently and flapped her hand around, trying to shoo whoever was waking her.

"Lil.  Lil.  Wake up."  Said a voice.  Lily slowly opened her eyes.  She found herself looking into the hazel eyes of James Potter.  

"What?" she asked.  He smiled at her.

"It's early Lil.  About 6.  I came down, couldn't sleep, thought I'd wake you to tell you to go up to bed."  

"Don't wanna move."  Said Lily.  James pulled out his wand and muttered something, pointing his wand at the girl's staircase.  Putting his wand away, James carefully picked Lily up and began to ascend the stairs.  Reaching the Head Girls dorm, he opened the door and crossed the room, carefully placing Lily in her four-poster, pulling her Gryffindor covers up over her.  Noticing she had fallen back to sleep, James tucked her in and gave her a peck on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams Lils.  Dream of me."  He then left the room, leaving Lily to her peaceful dreaming.  And off to do some dreaming of his own.


	9. Number of Firsts

**DISCLAIMER: SORRY**! I keep forgetting to put this. NONE OF THIS IS MINE!  Except for the characters I add in.  

AUTHORS NOTE

Every time I log on to my email, and see the reviews, I just have to thank you guys.  I've done it a million times.  But I'll do it again.  THANK YOU!  You don't understand how nice it feels.  But anyways.  I've been checking out some of the stories I love everyday, hoping they get updated.  But most of them haven't.  Which is disappointing.  But there really isn't anything I can do about it.  So I decided, to cheer myself up, I would write another chapter.  Which was a problem.  Because once again, I had nothing to say.  But here it was I could think of.  But yeah… So here goes.  The next installment.  "Number of Firsts"

P.S. CANADIANS ROCK! Sorry..had to say it.  Lol.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Number of Firsts"

"So where do you want to go first?" James asked Lily as they walked down the street in Hogsmeade.  This was going to be their second date.  And it was a perfect day for one too.  It wasn't a hot or cold day.  It was perfect.  The sun was shining and the two of them had decided to dress in muggle clothes in Hogsmeade.  Which, unfortunately, caused Sirius to want to wear muggle clothes as well, which led to him convincing the entire population of Gryffindor going to Hogsmeade to wear shirts that said "Gryffindor Muggle" written across the front.  Some of the girls wearing pants that said "Gryffindor Muggle" across their behind as well.  Safe to say, they got a few laughs.  Among the Gryffindor's wearing these, "Gryffindor Muggle" shirts were Lily and James, who, by Sirius, were conned into wearing them.  Though it was quite fun watching the expressions on the student's faces from the other houses walk by and see the shirts.  

"I'm not quite sure." Responded Lily.

"How about we stop by Zonko's first." Suggested James.  "If you don't mind."

"Not at all.  Truthfully, I've never been inside Zonko's."  A shocked looked past over James' face.

"N-n-never been t-to Zonko's?" he stuttered.  Lily nodded.  "Well let's change that."  He grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her down the street to Zonko's.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where to now?" asked James as he and Lily exited Zonko's.  They bought quite a few things, seeing how Lily said she had never in her life, pulled a prank.  So James decided she would.  It would be her first.

"Not sure.  I mean.  I haven't been to a lot of places in Hogsmeade.  Seeing how I'm usually just in the robes shop or Three Broomsticks with Sarah.  But today is different.  You are showing me life.  Real life."  She looked at him and continued.  "Take me anywhere your heart desires James."  

"Anywhere?" repeated James.

"Take me anywhere.  Appropriate that is."  James laughed.

"Spoiled my plan you did."  Lily laughed with him.  James grabbed her hand once more and began dragging her down the street.

"Come on.  Time to shop."  Lily laughed.  She had never seen someone so interested in shopping.  Personally, she was a little freaked out.  Feeling another tug on her hand.  Lily pulled out of her thoughts and went along with it.  This day was going to be filled with a number of firsts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few hours later, a very tired James and Lily entered the Three Broomsticks.  A few bags dangling from their arms.  They had been to quite a few shops.  Finding themselves a nice cozy booth, they sat down.

"Butterbeer?" James asked Lily.  

"Sure.  And add a snack.  I've never tried anything but Butterbeers from here."  James nodded and went to order.  Lily glanced around the Three Broomsticks.  She smiled as she saw Rosmerta approach the table Lily was sitting at.

"Ms. Lily.  Wonderful day.  What brings you to the Three Broomsticks alone?  Or is Ms. Sarah here somewhere?"  Rosmerta asked her.

"No.  Sarah isn't here.  But I'm not alone either."  As if on cue, James returned to the table carrying two Butterbeers and a plate with a few little snacks on it.

"Mr. James Potter.  I'm actually surprised.  I never thought I'd see you here with him Lily."  Said Rosmerta.

"Hey Rosie.  How's life?"  James asked her.

"Just wonderful James.  But I must be going.  Got a restaurant to run."  Waving goodbye, Rosmerta left Lily and James sitting at their table.  

"So, what snacks did you choose?"  Lily asked him.

"Take your pick."  He replied.  Trusting him, Lily picked up one of the biscuits and bit into it.  Chewing and swallowing it, she looked at James.  "Well?"  he asked.

"Your turn." Said Lily with a smile.  James, not wanting to say he was frightened, picked up the biscuit and bit into it as well.  Seconds later, he spit it back out.  "Well?" asked Lily.  James scowled and Lily laughed.

A little while later, when they were done their Butterbeer and snacks, Lily and James grabbed their bags and began to head back to the carriages that would take them back to Hogwarts.

Sitting in the carriage up to the castle, Lily turned to James.

"I had fun today." She said.  James smiled.

"Me too." He said truthfully.

"A lot of firsts today too."  James laughed.

"I had a first with that biscuit.  Blech."  Lily laughed at the look on his face.  Moments later, their eyes met and James asked her a question.

"May I kiss you?" he asked. 

"If you didn't, I'd have to hurt you." Leaning in, James met Lily's lips in a sweet kiss.  It wasn't much.  But it was just what was needed.  Pulling apart.  Lily looked James in the eye.

"Another first." She said.  James was stunned.  "But how about a second."  She suggested.  She kissed him again, pulling him out of his stunned stage and kissed her back.  After pulling away from the kiss, Lily looked him in the eye again.

"Never thought I would go through with it." She said. 

"Through with what?" he asked.

"Kissing you.  I mean, I gave you a chance, and now look at me.  I just snogged James Potter in the carriage on the way back to Hogwarts.  I must be nuts."  The carriage finally stopped at its destination.  She hopped out immediately and started walking fast-paced back to the school.

"What?" James called after her.  She stopped walking and turned around.

"I must be nuts.  Snogging James Potter.  Damn you Potter.  What have I done?"  She ran off towards the castle.  James was confused.  He had no idea what she meant.  And truthfully, Lily didn't either.


	10. A Serious Sirius

**DISCLAIMER:** NOT MINE! SORRY!

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

THANK YOU ALL!  I mean.  I know I say this a lot.  But I am being completely serious.  No, not Sirius.  Lol.  That never gets old for me.  Makes me laugh.  A lot.  Anyways.  I'm not sure how this chapter will turn out.  So please review it.  'Cause it was just something I thought up.  I mean I had no ideas of what should be wrong with Lily.  But then I thought of one thing.  And I went with it.  So I hope it turns out okay.  Because I seriously (Damn it! I'm laughing again) don't know what I should write.  So read on.  This chapter is "A Serious Sirius".  Hey, I just went with the flow.  Everyone says "Go With the Flow" I am always like "WHAT FLOW!?" then I found one.  So I went with it.  Check it out.  Next chapter: "A Serious Sirius". 

A.M.bookworm247: Just for small talk.  Nope, nobody has sued me yet.  And I'm glad.  So thank you all. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"A Serious Sirius"  

Lily ran.  She had no idea where she was running.  She just had to get away.  So she ran.  Down the halls of Hogwarts and up flights of stairs.  She had no idea where to run.  She had no idea why she was running.  She just was.  So she continued to run.  On and on.  As if she stopped the world would end, but eventually, she did stop.  She didn't really have a choice.  She had run into someone.

"Watch it there Mudblood." Sneered the voice of Severus Snape.  Lily stood up straight.  "I don't want any Mudblood filth on me."  Snape pushed Lily out of the way and against a wall.  "Do watch where you are going next time."  Snape strode away, acting as if he was all high and mighty.  Lily slouched down against the wall, tears streaming down her face.  Placing her head in her hands, Lily broke down into more tears.  She sat there for what seemed like hours until she felt arms being wrapped around her.  Looking up, she looked into the eyes of Sirius Black.  Muttering a thank you, Lily rested her head on his chest and continued crying.  Not having a reason to stop. After a little while, the tears began to stop, and finally she spoke.

"I got your shirt all wet."  She said speaking in a voice barely above a whisper.  Sirius was still wearing his "Gryffindor Muggle" shirt from Hogsmeade.  But now the shirt was soaked.

"Its ok.  I can get another."  She smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem.  But tell me Lily, what was wrong?"  Lily looked at him.  Another tear rolled down her face but Sirius wiped it away.  "Don't cry.  Was it something that happened today?  Did you date go well with James?  Did he try and force you into something?"  Sirius wanted to know the truth.  Lily felt as though maybe he deserved to know.

"I had a wonderful time today.  And on the way back, we kissed.  James and I had our first kiss.  I had my first kiss today.  And then I guess I got scared.  And I guess when I ran back here, my little run-in I had with Snape didn't help much."

"Oh.  I see.  What were you scared of?" 

"That's the thing.  I don't know.  I kissed him a second time too.  But then I just.  Just freaked."

"Freaked?" he repeated.

"Freaked.  Yes.  I just freaked out.  I wasn't sure what I was doing.  Stupid idiot.  I can't believe that I am actually falling for him."  She gasped after she said what she said.  "Oh my god."  She said out loud.

"Oh my god is right." Said Sirius.

"Sirius.  You can't tell James."

"I won't.  But I swear if you don't talk to him soon, maybe I will."  He replied.

"Alright.  I supposed I should tell him."

"You definitely should."

"Thank you so much Sirius." She hugged him than stood up. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"No problem Lily.  I'm always here."  She gave a slight wave and began down the hall.  Halfway down.  She stopped and turned around to say something more. 

"You know.  People think you are just a prank-pulling hottie.  But Sirius, you really are more than that.  You really can be a serious Sirius."  She smiled.

"Gee, thanks Lily."  He returned her smile.

"Anytime.  Bye!" She began down the hall once more.  Thoughts of James flooding her mind.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily ran into the common room.  She glanced around.  'James.  Where are you?' she thought.

"Who you looking for?" asked a voice from behind her.  She whipped around to see Peter Pettigrew, the fourth Marauder staring at her.

"James." She said.  "Seen him?"  Peter nodded.

"Came in here a while back.  Headed straight upstairs.  Didn't talk to anyone."  

"Thank you." She said and ran upstairs to the Head Boy's dormitory.  Arriving at the door that simply stated "Head Boy" in shiny gold letters.  Lily took a deep breath, then raised her hand and knocked 3 times.  She heard bustling and the door swung open to show a disgruntled looking James Potter.  

"Lily?" He asked.  Then shook his head, realizing it was a stupid question.  'Cause that was of course Lily.  'Upidstay.' Said a voice in his head.  'Upidstay? Who you calling Upidstay?' he replied to the voice.  Then shook his head, realizing he was talking to a voice in his head, in his head.  (A/N Get it? A voice, in his head, in his head.  Confusing, eh?  Oh.  The whole upidstay thing is Stupid in Pig Latin.  Lol. Long story.  Read on.) "What are you doing here?" he asked her.  He shook his head again.  Realizing that was an easy question.  Seeing how obviously Lily was here to talk to him because it was the Head Boy's dormitory.  And James was Head Boy.

"To talk to you."  Stated Lily.  'Why else?' she thought.  'To see his dresser? No.'  

"Oh.  Well.  Yeah.  Come on in."  He held the door open further, allowing Lily to enter.  Lily entered the room and was shocked.  James' room was clean.  Wow.

"Automatic Cleaning Spell." Said James, noticing her looking around his room, a shocked look across her face.

"Well that explains it then."  She laughed.  

"So.  Yeah.  Let me get straight to something Lily.  I want to know.  Why did you run off like that?"

"I was scared."

"Oh what? Me?"

"In a way."  A confused look passed over his face so Lily continued.  "Of admitting the fact that I might just be falling for you."  

"Really?" Now a hopeful look was seen on his face.

"Yes." 

"Wow.  I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything James.  Just that you promise to take our relationship slow.  And that you won't cheat on me."  (A/N heh…cheesy!)

"Promise." He replied.

"Good.  Now let's go down to the common room.  Everyone is there." Grabbing James' hand, Lily began to drag him towards the door.  But stopped when James would not budge.  "Come on." She said.  He began to walk towards her.

"One kiss?" he asked.  She laughed a little and nodded.  He leaned down and their lips met in a simple kiss.  Before he could deepen the kiss, Lily pulled away, walked towards the door and motioned for him to follow.

"Come on."  He followed her and grabbed her hand.  Together they walked hand in hand down the stairs.  Approaching the bottom, Lily did receive some evil glares, but not as many as expected.  She glanced at James and noticed a huge smile on his face.  'He is happy.' She thought to herself. 'And I'm the one who makes him happy.' She smiled.  'That.  That makes me happy too.'  She sat next to James on the couch and began chatting to her friends.  'But did I do the right thing?' she asked herself.


	11. A Day To Remember

DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THIS IS MINE! (Except for the characters I added in)

AUTHORS NOTE:

I'M BAAAAAACCKKK! Isn't that exciting? Actually... No.  Not really.  But oh well.  Anyways… Heh.  This is the next chapter.  And it has been a few days since I've written a chapter.  And my brain still might be a little out of it.  Seeing how I've been out with the flu for a few days.  So excuse mistakes or misunderstandings or something that happen in this chapter and just tell me about them in a review or something.  Hint.  Hint.  Review.  Hint. Hint.  HAH! I make myself laugh.  That's pathetic.  Oh well.  I'm always up for a good laugh.  I'd like to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed the story.  And all those who have told me to feel better because that is exactly what I needed after sleeping all weekend and Monday too.  Sleeping is fun.  Like really fun.  OMG! Did anyone see The OC?!?! HAPPY CHRISTMUKKAH!  Damn I love that Seth.  Seriously.   But enough of my mindless rambling.  You guys are probably anxious to read the next chapter.  So I will just get on with it.  Enjoy.  And thanks again!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Girls Dorm 

The light shined through the window and across the room, hitting Lily's bed.  Feeling the light hit her, as though it was a wake-up call, Lily began to wake.  Stretching, she sat up and glanced around the dorm.  Everything was silent.  So peaceful, yet a bit chilly.  Like it felt when-

"OH MY GOD!" (A/N Some people would prefer I say 'oh my gosh' but I always say 'oh my god'…I don't want to say this rudely.  But…Deal With It.) Lily exclaimed jumping out of bed and running to the window.  Glancing outside, she saw just what she expected.  And wanted just the same.  "Snow." She whispered.

She stood there for a few minutes, then, being the childish little girl when it came to snow.  'I should be the annoying little girlfriend that I am.' Thought Lily.  Coming to a conclusion, she left to wake James.

Boys Dorm

Lily opened the door to the boy's dorm quietly, hoping not to wake anyone but James.  Closing it behind her, Lily carefully treaded through all the junk on the floor and approached James' bed.  Pulling open his curtains, she climbed onto his bed and began to act like a child.  She jumped.

"James! James!" she squealed.  "WAKE UP!" Groaning, James attempted to roll over, but didn't succeed.

"Lil." He said. "It's Saturday.  Let me sleep." He tried swatting at her but it didn't work.

"No." she simply said and continued to jump on his bed.

"Please?" he asked with puppy eyes.

"Not gunna work." She said with a smile. "Get dressed.  Come on.  It snowed.  We're gunna eat.  And play in the snow.  And drink hot chocolate.  And play in the snow.  And did I mention playing in the snow?"  she went on.  James grabbed Lily, finally fed up with her jumping, and stopped her.  Sitting up, he spoke.

"Fine.  You win." He smiled at her as she squealed.  "Go get dressed.  So will I." Lily squealed again and ran off.  James shook his head, laughing to himself.

"Damn I love that girl." He said to himself before getting out of bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An hour later, Lily, James and most of the 7th years at Hogwarts were positioned outside.  Ready to have an 'every-house-for-themselves' snowball fight.  Lily was going around, charming everyone's hat to be the colour of their house, and charming the back of their jackets to say their house name.  Just to make things fair.  

"Alright.  Every house is for themselves.  All losing houses have to wear an embarrassing outfit to dinner tonight.  Lily is about to put a spell on each house.  This spell will tally how many snow balls actually hit a student on an opposing house." Said James, just as Lily began the spell.

"Finished." She said, taking her place with the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Excellent.  Let the games begin." Said James.  And the game did begin.  Snowballs were thrown.  People ducked for cover, screamed.  Simply, they did anything their heart desired.

Lily laughed as she saw Sirius tackle Remus after Remus' snowball accidentally hit Sirius.  James, hearing Lily laugh, glanced at what she was laughing at and he too began to laugh.  Sirius had now begun stuffing snow down Remus' back.  Remus was trying, not as though it was helping, to push him away.

"Get off me Padfoot." Said Remus, trying not to laugh.  James looked on with an amused look plastered across his face.  Not noticing Lily had snuck up behind him.  Snow in hand, Lily raised her hand and piled it all on his head.  He immediately spun around to face her.

"Why I oughtta—" He started, but Lily just laughed and ran off.

"Catch me if you can!" she exclaimed.  James grinned and ran after her.  When he caught up to her, he tackled her to the ground.  Pinning her down.

"Gotcha."  He smiled, reaching over, grabbing snow, and stuffing it down the front of her shirt.  She squealed.  

"Enough! Stop!" she squealed some more.  He laughed.

"Ahh shuddup." Said James before leaning down and capturing her lips in his.  Lily lifter her now free hands and ran them through his already messy hair.  He rubbed his hands down her sides.  Slowly, James began to deepen the kiss.  Making it become more and more passionate by the second.  (A/N I have no idea how to write this type of scene…lol…care to imagine the passionate kiss as you wish.)

Remus and Sirius, who had stopped fighting and a majority of the students had stopped to watch how much love that was being exchanged.  Many couples, took this as an opportunity to kiss.  It was just one of those moments.

Eventually, James reluctantly pulled away from Lily.  Both of them breathless.  

"Wow." She said.

"I aggress." Replied James.  They were still lying in the snow, James on top.  

"James." Lily said after a few moments.

"Yea?" he asked.

"Could you?  I'm sorta squished." James laughed and looked down, laughed again and stood up.

"Sorry." He said, holding out his hand to help her up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eventually, the snowball fight came to an end.  Though it was hours later.  Turns out, in the end, Gryffindor won.  Yet who would doubt that?  And it seemed.  That maybe.  This day would turn out to be a special day.  **A day to remember.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

AUTHORS NOTE:

I'm tired….very…. so…. I'm gunna save the next chapter for later maybe.  I would type it up now.  But it's now Friday.  And I'm in the mood for Fridays.  So I just wanna take a break.   I'M SORRY!  I swear if I get a chance I will write the next chapter.  This was just a sorta sweet chapter.  The next chapter will be called "Remus' Secret".  So that is one to look forward to.  So please be patient still.  And thank you for waiting this long.


	12. Remus' Secret

AUTHORS NOTE: Here we go!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed.  You guys are amazing.  You are patient.  Which is GREAT! But I promise to maybe update a bit quicker. I feel horrible. But with Christmas coming up it has been hectic. And I have had to help out a friend in need.  So that's been crazy.  And exams are coming up after Christmas. So I'm beginning to study a bit.  Then I will take a break over Christmas.  Then study more AFTER Christmas.  'Cause exams are..well..ugh… Never mind.  Too much explaining needed.  A lot of you might know what I'm talking about.  Those who are younger and haven't had to deal with it, you will eventually, then you'll understand.  Lmao. Anyways.  Here it is.  FINALLY! Heh. "Remus' Secret" Right here.  On Fanfiction.net … wait a sec. I sound like one of those T.V guys. "Justin Timberlake will be here with us. Right here. On MuchMusic." Lmao… Ignore my randomness.  Happens a lot lately.  After-affect of being sick-Complete randomness.  So ignore my little randomness and read this chapter. THEN REVIEW PLEASE!! YAY! "Remus' Secret" CHECK IT OUT!!

DISCLAIMER: Wouldn't it be cool if I could say I was J.K Rowling and that this was ALL mine. Wouldn't that be great?? The fact is. I can't.  I'm not J.K Rowling. And none of this is mine. None.  So just read the chapter and thank J.K for the inspiration.  I don't own it.  READ NOW!

ANOTHER NOTE: This chapter may not be AMAZINGLY long.  But then again it might be.  It's called "Remus' Secret" and most of you are probably thinking one thing.  While I am writing another.  Well I am writing two things.  The one you are expecting because it is called "Remus' Secret" and another part just for the hell of it.  Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Remus' Secret 

"James?" Lily asked yawning one night by the fire.  Her and James were snuggled up on the couch.  Their friends had claimed they had "looked more adorable than ever".  Lily had just rolled her eyes and snuggled into James.  Now their friends had gone to bed and Lily and James were still in the common room, on that couch, by the fire.

"Yes flower?" Lily giggled at him calling her 'flower'.  Frankly, she loved the nickname.  

"Where does Remus go every month?" James sat up, nearly knocking Lily off the couch.  But he grabbed her before she could fall.  "He just disappears claiming his mom is sick.  His grandma is sick.  If I'm not mistaken, Remus doesn't live with his mom or aunt, nor does her have contact with them.  Last I hear he was living on his own now that he could.  He left the house he was living in with his sister.  Isn't that right?"  James nodded.

"Lily where Remus goes is really nobody's business."  Said James.

"But you know.  You know where he goes and why.  And I'm your girlfriend.  I deserve to know."  James looked away.  "Look at me James.  Tell me the truth."

"I can't flower.  I just can't."  Lily stood up.

"Fine.  When you can trust me, come find me.  Until then, I do NOT want to talk to you or see your face." And with that Lily turned and headed up the stairs to her dormitory.  Ignoring James' calling of her name.

James settled him back onto the couch.  He placed his head in his hands.  "Damn it." He muttered to himself.  "What the hell have I done?"  He glanced around, hoping someone would answer him, but nobody did.  Sighing, he headed upstairs to his dorm, the common room fire slowly dying.  'Nobody was to know Remus' Secret.' He thought to himself. 'Nobody.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Lily woke up, showered, dressed and headed down to breakfast earlier than all her friends.  She had no reason to wait for James.  She had remembered the conversation from last night.  And now she wasn't talking to him.  'If he trusts me. He'd tell me.  Obviously he doesn't trust me.' She thought to herself.  Sighing, Lily took her place at the Gryffindor table, where, surprisingly seeing how today they did have classes, there was hardly anybody.

"When the road gets dark, and you can no longer see. Let my love throw a spark, and have a little faith in me. When the tears you cry, are all you can believe, just give these loving arms a try baby, and have a little faith in me…" Lily began singing a muggle song to herself for no apparent reason.  She was completely oblivious to those around her.  She just sang.  Not caring who heard.  She didn't have a care in the world.  She had nobody to care about.  She continued to sing, dishing herself some breakfast.  She hadn't noticed her best friend and the Marauders walk into the Great Hall and see her sitting there.  Slowly, they began to walk over and they took their places next to her at the Gryffindor table. 

"Morning Lily." Said Sarah as she sat down.  Lily looked up, finally noticing those around her.

"Oh. Morning." She nodded in the direction of Sirius, Remus and Peter, not caring to look at James.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sarah.  Lily looked at her, an innocent look plastered across her fact.

"No. Everything is fine Sarah.  Why would you ask?"  By now the Great Hall had begun to fill with students, everyone still tired and wanting breakfast.

"For one reason, you haven't said hello to James or even looked in his direction yet this morning.  That's odd."  Replied Sarah.

"He doesn't deserve to be looked at or spoken to Sarah.  Its that simple."  Sarah stared at her is disbelief. 

"Are you two..broken up?" asked Sarah.

"It depends."  Lily turned to James.  "James do you trust me enough to tell me?"  

"I do trust you flower."  

"Then tell me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's not my place to tell."

"I'm your girlfriend.  You're supposed to trust me with things!" Lily said, angry.  

"I do trust you." 

"I don't believe you."  Lily turned back to Sarah.  "Yes." She said.  "Me and James are broken up to confirm what you asked."  And with that she went back to her breakfast.

"We- we are what?"  Lily looked at him.  

"Broken.  Up." She said.

"But-Lil. No please.  Don't do this."  

"I'm sorry James.  Wait.  No.  I'm not.  This is entirely your fault.  You can't trust me enough to tell me things that I deserve to know.  I was your girlfriend.  Till you decided you couldn't tell me.  Or is it that you wouldn't?"  James looked her straight in the eyes. 

"Look me in the eyes Lil.  Tell me what you see."  Lily sighed and looked deep into his eyes.  

"Hurt." She replied. "Anger."

"Exactly.  Lillian please don't do this."  She looked him in the eyes again.

"Its too late.  I already have."  And with that Lily got up and left the Great Hall.  James stared after her.  Hoping he was dreaming.

"Am I dreaming?" he asked his friends.  Sirius put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry mate." He said.  "But you aren't dreaming."  Feeling tears prickling in his eyes, James jumped out of his seat and ran from the hall, not wanting his friends to see him about to cry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A half an hour later, James found himself sitting by the lake.  Just him and his thoughts.  

'I should tell her.' Thought James. 'I can't lose her.  She is my everything.  What am I going to do?  Tell her?  Remus would kill me.  I can't do that.  But I can't lose Lily.  I need her.  Damn it!  Why did my world have to be like this?'

"Prongs?" asked a voice, pulling James from his thoughts.  James turned to see Remus standing there, wearing his winter cloak and holding James' cloak in his arm.  "Thought you might be cold." He said holding out the cloak.  James reached out and grabbed the cloak.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"I know." Said Remus.  James looked at him.

"Know what?"  asked James.

"Why you and Lily are like this."

"Its nobody's business."

"Like hell it is James.  I think it is my fault mainly seeing how I'm the reason why you guys are heading down to splitsville."  Said Remus.

"How did you-" James started but Remus cut him off.

"Wolf instinct I guess."  They were quiet for a few minutes.  Then Remus spoke.   "Tell her James."

"Its not my secret to tell.  You will tell people when you are ready Moony."

"And I'm ready.  I just want you to tell her."

"You positive?"

"100%."

"Alright.  I will." James stood up.  "Thanks Remus.  I, I couldn't do it without you"  

"No problem mate.  Oh.  James, could I talk to you for one minute.  There is something I need to get off my chest."  James stared at him.  Then nodded and the two of them sat down. 

"Two months."  Was all Remus said.  James stared at him.

"Two months?" he questioned.

"Me and Melina.  From Ravenclaw.  Its been going on for two months."  

"Melina Kazmarek?"  Remus nodded.  "Isn't she dating Diggory?"  Remus nodded once again.  "How?"  Remus shrugged. 

"It just happened.  I had been getting…uh..help from her in Muggle Studies." James laughed, usually Remus was the one to tutor people.  Remus ignored him and went on.  "One night we were in the library when she leaned over and kissed me.  We've been seeing each other in private ever since."  James stared at him.

"Wow.  You know how big of a problem it could be if you and her went public and she broke up with Diggory."  

"I know.  Damn it Prongs.  Diggory's father is high up in the Ministry.  MY sister works for HIM.  Even though I don't talk to her.  If I'm the reason his sons heart is broken, he'll fire Isabella in an instant." 

"We'll figure something out mate.  We will."  Remus smiled at him and James returned the smile.

"Thanks.  Now go tell Lily.  Can't have you broken up any longer."  James nodded and stood up.  Muttering 'thanks', James ran towards the castle.  Needing to find Lily as soon as possible.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Panting, James reached the portrait hole, said the password, and ran inside.  Glancing around the common room, James spotted Lily by the fire and ran up to her.  

"I have nothing to say to you." Lily said before he could say anything.

"Just.  Come with me.  I need to talk to you."  He held out his hand.

"You trust me?"  She asked in disbelief.

"With all my heart."  Jumping up, she took his hand and let him lead her upstairs.  The entire common room staring at the couple.  Sirius jumped up out of the chair and let out a whoop.

"PRONGS IS GETTING SOME!"  The common room laughed and laughed some more when they heard Lily yell down 'No he ain't!'.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily sat on James' bed listening to the truth.  She was amazed.  James truly trusted her.  And now she was learning **Remus' Secret**.  She knew the truth now.  She believed she could trust James to trust her.  Everything would be fine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James sat across from Lily on his bed, retelling Remus' story that he had heard many times before.  About how it happened.  How Remus was bit.  About his transformations.   But not that James helped him through it.  That was more than just his secret.  It was the Marauders secret.  Nobody could learn those secrets.  So he went on telling Remus' story to Lily.  She seemed content that he trusted her.  And James did.  With all his heart.  He had learned more than just trust today.  He too had learned **Remus' Secret**.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

PLEASE REVIEW!! CAUSE I FINALLY WROTE THE CHAPTER!! THREE WHOOPS FOR SAM!! YAY!  Anyways..as soon as I get some more ideas I will type the next chapter and post it.  I know the titles of all my chapters.  So as far as I know the next chapter is "Is It True".  I just can't remember what I wanted to write about.  Lmao.  Thanks again everyone! Click review…… NOW! 


	13. Part 1: BDay BashLiterally

AUTHORS NOTE: Well hello again.  I'm surprised I'm actually writing another chapter.  But I've changed the title.  I'm leaving "Is It True" for another day and I'm just going to write a chapter called "Birthday Bash..Literally".  Parts one and two.  I'm actually not sure when Lily's birthday is.  So I decided it would be December 16th—The same as my birthday.  And then after this chapter I would have one that is them heading home for the holidays.  It messes up my plan a bit but it's what I now want.  Alrighty.  So here it is.  A simple chapter.  All about Lily's Birthday and the preparation for her birthday.  So here goooooeeeessss.  Lets see if my typing talents are still alive after last night.  

P.S. THANK YOU to all the reviewers.  I'll have a happy birthday on Tuesday knowing that everyone actually reviews my story.  Thank you!

P.P.S. In case any of my friends get on here to read this, I want to thank those who have already given me my birthday presents.  They are great and I had so much fun last night.  Thank you all!

DISCLAIMER: Not mine…which sucks…but it don't matter…read on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Birthday Bash..Literally 

JAMES POV: (Yes..I'm changing point of views…And Yes….it does get annoying…deal with it…lol…..)

"Sarah! Open up damn it! OPEN UP!"  I screamed banging on the girl's dormitories bathroom.  How I got up here is my secret.  Stay back.  

"What?!?!" Sarah screamed back, opening the door.

"Did you get her the gift??"  I asked her.

"Get who what gift?" I stared at her with wide eyes.  PLEASE don't tell me she forgot.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Yup.  But its fun toying with your mind James."  I glared at her.

"But did you get the gift?" I asked her again.

"Of course.  It's not everyday that's it her birthday.  Don't worry.  I got it."  I relaxed a little from the tenseness I was in. (A/N Where the word "tenseness" came from is beyond me…read on)

"Alright.  Tonight I'm going to take her out for dinner."  Sarah nodded.  "We should be back around 9ish.  Make sure everything is ready.  It's her 17th birthday.  It's gotta be perfect."  I said to her.

"I know James." She said.  "Relax.  Everything will be perfect.  Nothing will go wrong.  Nothing should." 'Yeah,' she thought. 'Except for if Michael shows up.'  I noticed a weird look go across Sarah's face as she said that.  

"What's wrong?  What do you mean 'nothing should.'?"  I asked her, beginning to tense up again.

"Well it is just that—" she began to become doubtful.  Wondering whether or not she should tell him.

"Just what?"  I asked her.  "Tell me Sarah."

"Alright.  James I'll tell you."  Sarah took a deep breath.  "You remember Michael Johnson right?"

"Wasn't he that asshole Lily used to date that I hated?"  

"You hated all her ex-boyfriends James."

"Yeah Yeah.  Go on."

"Well anyways.  Every year since fifth year when they dated.  Like so for her 15th birthday and his 16th birthday he has made a surprise appearance and has tried to make a move on Lily.  Whether or not she had a boyfriend.  I'm just afraid he'll show up again."  I look of anger passed across my face.  How dare he.  I wouldn't let it happen this year.  No way.

"Don't worry Sarah.  Tonight, I'm not going to let Lily out of my sight."  Sarah gave me a hug. 

"Thank you." She whispered in my ear and let go of me, walking back into the bathroom.  I watched her go and turned and walked out of the girls' dormitories.  I had plans to finish.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

THIRD PERSON POV

Lily sat on her bed in the head girl's dormitory.  Today was her 17th birthday.  And a lonely one it had been so far.  She was flipping through a muggle magazine, reading through the articles, wondering what was new in the muggle world.  

"Married…Divorced…Pregnant…Married…Rumored to be dating…Gave birth…" she muttered to herself.  "Nothing new."  Suddenly there was a knock on her door.  Wondering who it could be, she got up off her bed and walked to the door.  "Who is it?" She called.  

"Sirius." A voice said.  The voice obviously being Sirius'.  She opened the door and a very ecstatic looking Sirius walked in.

"What can I do for you trouble maker today?"

"I can't do the stupid CHARM!"  Lily laughed at him.

"You never can Sirius."

"Shuddup Lil.  Help me."  Lily laughed at grabbed her wand off her bedside table.  

"Which charm?"  

"Uh…" he muttered something incoherently.  

"What was that?" Lily asked.  She thought she heard a word, which made her want to laugh.  But she wasn't sure exactly.  Sirius muttered something again.  "Speak up.  Can't understand you."

"The contraceptive spell."  Lily burst out laughing.  She did hear right.

"Why," she managed between gasps of laughter. "Do you need to know how to do the contraceptive spell Sirius?"  she asked.

"'Cause I ran out of…condoms…and I need something to stop..well you know what."  

"Are you telling me that you and Sarah are going to…you know?"  Sirius nodded shyly. 

"Yeah."

"Right now?"

"Yes."  Sighing, she showed him the wand movements and how to say it correctly.  "Thanks Lil!" he said running out the door.  

"Has everyone forgotten my birthday?" she asked herself when he was gone.

"No." said a voice from the door.  Lily spun around to see James standing there, his hands behind his back.  

"How do I know you aren't just saying that because you heard me speak?"  He brought his hands out from behind his back to show a present in his hand.

"Does this answer your question?"  Lily nodded.  He handed it to her.

"Open it." He said.  Lily unwrapped the present to show a small jewelry case.  She looked at him and he nodded, telling her to go on.  She opened it up to find a necklace.  It was a gold necklace with a charm on it.  She noticed the charm had 2 letters intertwined.  An L and a J.  

"Wow." She breathed.  "Thank you James.  This is—" She looked him in the eye.  "This is beyond words.  Thank you."  She held it out to him.  "Put it on for me?" He carefully took it from her hands and put it around her neck, closing the clasp.  She glanced at herself in the mirror.  It looked perfect.  She turned to him and pulled him down for a kiss.  It was short.  But it had so much meaning in it.  Pulling away, she smiled at him and thanked him again.  

"I thought it would go with your black dress that you are wearing to dinner tonight.."  Lily looked at him puzzled.

"Black dress?  I don't have a black dress.  And dinner?  I'm lost James."  He smiled at her and stepped out into the hall for a second and came back holding another box.  

"This dress.  And dinner at 'Magical Mysteria" in Hogsmeade tonight at 7:30."

"You mean that new restaurant?"  James nodded.  She squealed and jumped into his arms.  "Thank you James."  He laughed and gave her a quick kiss. 

"Be downstairs at 7.  Dumbledore arranged for a carriage to pick us up at 7:15.  Quite understandable that guy is really."  James kissed her again and headed for the door.  "Oh.  Wear that dress.  And that necklace.  It'll look smashing on you."  He flashed her a smile and was gone.

Lily smiled to herself and opened the box, gasping at the sight of the dress in the box.  "Oh my god." She said to nobody but herself.  Tonight would be perfect.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At exactly 7 O'clock, Lily arrived in the common room.  The dress James bought her had fit her perfectly.  It was a spaghetti strap black dress that was to her knees but a slit was brought up her left leg, but not too high.  It clung to her body perfectly but didn't show off more than needed.  Her hair was down, cascading over her shoulders.  The necklace James gave her was around her neck, shining in the light.  She was wearing a pair of heels she had bought in Hogsmeade a few weeks ago that she found.  She had loved them so much she bought them right away, which of course left her broke for a week or two.  Lily had her robe draped over her arm for when she needed it.  Her wand was stored safely in the pocket of her robes.  

Upon Lily's arrival in the common room, nobody noticed her a first.  Then Sirius, who had been sitting in front of the fire playing chess with Remus, looked up and noticed Lily walked in a his jaw dropped.  Remus, who was trying to get Sirius to go, looked to see what Lily was looking at his jaw dropped too.  Lily stifled a giggle as she casually walked over to them.

"Hey guys, where is James?" she asked.  Remus and Sirius just sat there, not saying a word.  "Hello?" she asked waving her hands in front of their faces.

"Lil you might want to put on your robe now to bring them back to life."  Said a voice from behind Lily.  She recognized the voice immediately.  

"Well James, if you had been here right at 7 like you told me to be, I wouldn't of had to walk over to them and send them further away from our world." Replied Lily turning around.  James' jaw dropped when he saw her from the front.

"Wow Lil.  You look—You look—" Lily smiled at his attempt to say something.

"I look what James?"

"You look beautiful Lil.  Absolutely smashing flower."  Lily smiled.

"Just like you said I would." Said Lily with a smile, pulling on her robe.  "Ready?" she asked him.

"What's the occasion?"  asked Remus, who had finally come back into the world.  Lily felt tears stinging in her eyes.  She could imagine Sirius forgetting.  But for some reason, she couldn't imagine Remus forgetting.

"Let's go." She said, looking at James, she just wanted to get out of there.  And now.  She took his hand and began to walk towards the portrait hole.  James following her.

"Later guys." She heard him say, but she never heard what they said in return.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What's the matter flower?"  asked James as he and Lily sat at one of the tables at one of the finest restaurants in the wizard world.  Shaking Lily out of her thoughts, she stared at him.

"Why does it seem as though everyone but you has forgotten my birthday?" she asked him.

"You mean, not even Sarah has given you a gift?"  Lily shook her head, tears threatening to pour from her eyes.  James reached his hand over and took Lily's hand in his.

"Aww Flower.  I'm sure she has something for you but has been busy today.  That's all."  James said trying to comfort her, but knowing deep down that nobody had forgotten her birthday.  

"Thank you James."  

"For what?" he asked stupidly.

"For trying to make me feel better." She said with a smile.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BACK IN THE COMMON ROOM

"Sirius! No! NO! Too the left! Not right! LEFT!" Sarah sighed.  She could not put up with this any longer.  Pulling out her wand, she stood ready for action. (A/N..I'm laughing right now..Lol)  "Sirius! Stop. Move. Get out of the way. I'm resulting to plan B."

"Remus?" he asked stupidly.

"No dofus.  Magic."  Realization of how stupid he was donned across his face and he jumped down off the ladder he was standing on.  Sarah held up her wand and begun casting spells to decorate the common room.  Minutes later she was finished and she glanced at all the students around her.  "What?"  she asked.

"For the past 20 minutes you have made us help you. BY HAND! And now you decide to use magic.  PATHETIC!" said a 5th year by the name of Alexander West.  He happened to be on the Quidditch team.  

"Oh grow up West." She replied.  She glanced around at the entire room.  "Perfect." She said.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At around 9 O'clock that night, Lily and James (Another Note: Doesn't "Lily and James" just sound perfect?? Lol) arrived back at the common room.  Before entering the common room, Lily stopped James.  

"Thank you James for an amazing night.  For the necklace.  And the dress.  It was perfect.  Thank you."  James smiled at her and leaned down for a kiss.  Capturing her lips in his, James snaked his arms around her waist.  James then ran his tongue across her lips, asking for entry and she granted.  She raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck.  Deepening the kiss, James held onto Lily, never letting her go.  Lily slowly backed up so she was leaning against the wall, needing something more to support her as her knees felt as though they were about to buckle.  James let his tongue explore Lily's mouth, deepening the kiss as mush as possible.  He unwrapped his arms from around her waist and began to pull off her robe. Lily then moved her hands from his neck, helping him pull off her robe.  Though her robe had fallen to the floor, Lily still continued to kiss James, forgetting about her robe.  Lily then began to unfasten James' robe (AN I never told you how he was dressed..oh well) with help from James.  James lips left hers and began to run kisses down her neck and along her shoulders.  Lily shivered at his touch but let him continue.

"James." She gasped.  "Not here." She said.  "Not now."  James stopped kissing her neck and shoulders and looked her in the eye, then glanced around them and noticed they were still outside the portrait hole.

"You're right." He said.  Reaching down, he picked up both of their robes and watched her as she fixed the wrinkles on her dress.  Chuckling to himself, he glanced to see if she was ready then said the password to the Fat Lady as loud as he could, making sure they could hear him inside.

The portrait hole opened and the common room screamed, "SURPRISE!" Lily gasped and looked at James who just smiled at her and said "Happy Birthday Flower."  She smiled at him and walked in the common room and glanced at the decorations.  Everything was perfect.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hours had gone by since the Lily and James had gotten back from dinner.  Lily seemed to be enjoying herself.  Everything was perfect.  The dress.  The necklace.  Everything was—

"Happy Birthday Lily." Said a voice.  Lily and James both turned around from the people they were talking to and saw the last person they needed to see.Lily gasped, James just glared.

"M-M-Michael." She stuttered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CLIFFHANGER! What happens next? Dun Dun Dun…Lol…I had no idea how to write that kissing scene..But oh well.  You'll have to wait for the next chapter.  Dunno when it'll be up.  Hopefully soon.


	14. Part 2: BDay BashLiterally

AUTHORS NOTE:  Bet you didn't expect the next chapter this quick did you?  Heh.  Anyways… Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  It's always great.  I would be like some other authors who thank like reviewers individually, but I don't have the time for that.  Takes too long.  And I want to get this chapter typed up and posted.  So yeah!  Today is Monday the 15th of December.  And tomorrow IS MY BIRTHDAY!! Yay! I'm so excited! And then Christmas is like a week later which is GREAT! I'm like a 5 year old when it comes to presents.  Anyways.  Enough of my randomness.  Let's get on with the chapter with is Part 2 of "Birthday Bash..Literally".  I love that title.  Lol.  Anyways.. One more thing.  I've found I'm beginning to love Draco and Hermione together.  So if anyone knows of any good D/H stories or even L/J stories.  PLEASE let me know.  Thanks again!

DISCLAIMER: Naddah! I own nuttin!! Lol…except for the clothes I'm wearing..and the computer I'm on..and those shoes I bought a while back..and….never mind.  I don't own the whole "Lily and James" stuff.  I don't own Harry Potter.  J.K does.  Go praise her (But read my story on your way there)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

PREVIOUSLY ON "HE DOES HAVE A HEART" 

"M-M-Michael?" stuttered Lily.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"In the flesh." Said a boy James recognized as Lily's ex-boyfriend Michael.  He was about 6'1" and had spiky brown hair (A/N This guy my and my friends fawn over and spiky hair and he is the HOTTEST so I'm gunna make Michael look like him..if I could just figure out how to describe him).  He had brown eyes and wore a muggle sports jacket (A/N he always wears one).  His friends, who James thought looked pretty pathetic (AN don't ask), were standing behind him, as if needing to back Michael up.  Michael was a 7th year Ravenclaw, who seriously should have been put in Slytherin with his scaryness.  (AN SCARYNESS! I love that word)

"What are you doing here?" asked Lily, who stood next to James who happened to have put a protective arm around Lily.

"Came to wish you a very Happy Birthday.  So be nice."  Lily cowered into James.  She didn't like him one little bit.  Michael then looked at James.  "You must be her latest boy toy.  Picked the head boy now did you.  Smart Lily.  That's what you are aren't you flower?"  He said rubbing his hand along Lily's shoulder.  James pushed Lily behind him.

"Stay away from Lily.  And DON'T call her flower."  Michael laughed at James' attempts to keep him away from Lily.

"What are you going to do Mr. Marauder?" he asked James.  

"Do you really want me to answer that?"  James shot back.  By now Sirius and Remus had stood beside James, along with some other 7th year Gryffindor boys who wanted to make sure one of Gryffindor's hottest girls was well protected.  Michael stepped up to James.

"Yes.  Yes I do."  James looked shocked.  Nobody except for Snape or Malfoy had ever tried to stand up to James and the rest of the Marauders.  

"Well then.  If you continue to harass MY girlfriend.  And call MY girlfriend Flower.  I will make you wish you had never been born."

"Doesn't everyone say that?  Nobody ever does make people wish that."

"In movies they don't.  But guess what buddy?  This isn't a movie.  We're wizards.  And if you bother Lily anymore I swear I will make you wish you had never been born."  Michael stepped back.  

"Listen James Potter." Michael said.  "I don't care who you are or what you'll do.  You can't keep me away from Lily.  No matter what you do.  Face it James Potter.  You couldn't stop me even if you tried."  He looked at Lily.  "Good-bye Lily Flower.  We will meet again.  I promise." And with that Michael turned around and walked out of the portrait hole, his friends following him.  James turned to Lily and enveloped her into a hug.

"You okay?" he whispered in her ear.  He felt her nod against him.  She felt so safe in his arms it didn't matter if Michael had still been there or not.  Her and James together just felt right.  Nothing would stop it from being like that either.  Nothing nor anybody.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The party went on through the night, despite the fact that McGonagall (A/N Cant remember if I spelt that right and I'm too tired to check) come in at one point and told them all to go to bed.  After she had left, Remus, Sirius and James stood next to each other with their wands raised and cast a soundproof charm all around the common room at once.  Now everything was good and the party could go on.  At one point, Lily had fallen asleep leaning onto James as the party had begun to die down.  James looked down at Lily.  Her birthday bash had been okay.  Maybe the bash part was actually true, seeing how James and the rest of the Marauders had disappeared at one point and came back a bit tattered.  Obviously they had been "bashing" in Michael's head.  So it had been a **birthday bash.  Literally**.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AUTHORS NOTE: OMG! THIS CHAPTER WAS SOO SHORT! IM SO SORRIE IT WAS THIS SHORT!! 

After typing this, I noticed people had left me reviews, and someone by the name of Shieldmaiden wished me a Happy Birthday so I had to say Thank You! ALSO: I know this chapter wasn't very long but oh well.  I tried my best.  But anyways.  I should have the next chapter posted up soon.  Not today I don't think.  Definitely not tomorrow 'cause its my birthday but maybe Wednesday or Thursday.  It depends.  Not Friday.  Friday is skip day at school.  So I'll be out with my crew.  But anyways.  It'll be up at some point.  BE PATIENT! Lol.  You always are.  BYE!


	15. Hes Back and The Dance

AUTHORS NOTE:: Hey! It's been such a long time and I'm really sorry about that.  I had my birthday, and then I began writing this chapter.  Then Christmas holidays came along and I became busy almost everyday.  Between last minute Christmas shopping and getting together with my friends.  The story had been abandoned.  But recently, some nights, when my sister would get on the computer and I was left with nothing to do.  I began to take out my notebook and began writing more and more of this chapter.  I promised all of you more Michael.  So I brought him back.  Should be fun.  I want to thank everyone for being patient and thank you for not spazzing on me.  This chapter I wrote is called "He's Back and The Dance".  Obviously, it's about Michael coming back into the picture.  And the dance.  I'm not going to put too much detail into the dance because I'm not good at detail.  Along with writing this story, I might write another story that isn't Harry Potter related.  Just a story-which I will hopefully post on fanfictionpress.com (I believe that is the plain fanfiction site).  From there I will continue with this story, but while writing the other story because I have ideas in my head.  I get these ideas from when I get writers block writing this story, and ideas just appear for other stories.  But I will tell you if I get the other story posted.  But I supposed you want me to go on with the chapter.  So I will.  Read and Review please!!!

DISCLAIMER:: I don't own this stuff.  Except for the characters I put in separately.  Thank you.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"He's Back and The Dance"

Lily walked down the halls of Hogwarts on her rounds.  It was getting late but she had to do rounds anyways.  She and James had gone separate ways for rounds, finding that if they went together they spent most of their time in a broom closet.  Lily didn't want to ruin her reputation if they got caught, so she sent James off one way, she going the other.  Lily had her hand on her wand that was currently in her pocket, just incase any problems should arise.  But as Lily walked down the halls, she relaxed and released her wand.  

"_There's gotta_ _be more to life._" Lily began singing to herself.  "_Then chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me._" Lily glanced around making sure nobody was in the hall with her.  Everything was clear so she continued. "_Cause the more that I'm tripping out thinking there must be more to life.  Causes its life.  And I'm sure.  There's gotta be more.  Then wanting more._" Lily continued down the hall, unaware of two pairs of eyes watching her.  "_I'm always waiting on something other that this.  Why am I feeling like there's something I've missed._" Lily stopped singing.  She had sworn she heard footsteps behind her.  Figuring it was James, she relaxed and turned around to greet him.

"Trying to scare me Ja-" she stopped. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Told you I'd be seeing you again." Said the figure advancing on her.

~*~*~*

With James 

James watched Lily walk down the hall singing to herself.

'She's beautiful.' He thought to himself.  Suddenly he saw a figure step out of the shadows and Lily stopped singing.  Though the figure had its back to James, he knew exactly who it was.

~*~*~*~

Back To Lily 

"20 points from your house for being out after curfew." Lily said as he continued advancing towards her.

"Aww come on Lily Flower.  You know to want to see me." He said to her, as he got closer.

"No I don't." said Lily.  "No.  Just stay away."  He backed Lily up against the wall.

"Flower.  Just give in.  You know you can resist me."  Michael said, kissing the nape of Lily's neck.

"Stop.  Michael.  No!" Lily tried pushing Michael off her but he had a tight grip on her.  He began kissing her when all of the sudden Michael was pulled off of her and thrown to the ground.  Lily looked into the eyes of her boyfriend.  She flung her arms around him, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I didn't know what to do." She cried.  But suddenly, James went limp in her arms.  Struggling to hold him up, Lily looked over his shoulder to see Michael, wand raised.  But behind him, Lily noticed Sirius materialize out of thin air.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Sirius yelled and Michael dropped to the floor.  Sirius ran over to Lily and helped her sit James against the wall.

"_Enervate_."  He said pointing his wand at James.  Opening his eyes, James glanced around and immediately pulled Lily into his arms.  

Sirius looked on for a second, a smile on his face, before turning his eyes on Michael and muttering a few simple, well-maybe not so simple to reverse, hexes.  Sirius grinned at Michaels new appearance.

"Asshole." He said, and leaned back against the wall, waiting for Lily and James.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily glanced at herself in the mirror.  She was wearing a floor length black dress.  It made her look, if possible, more skinnier than she was (though Lily was a very healthy skinny).  Her hair was in a fancy up-do.  Half of her hair flowed down her back while the rest was pinned up.  She had shimmery eye shadow and a simple watermelon-flavoured (A/N my favourite flavour!!) on.  She smiled a little at her appearance and turned away from the mirror, reaching for her dress robes off the floor.  Sticking her wand in her robes, she turned for a last look in the mirror.  "You look smashing dear." Said her mirror.  She smiled at the mirror, the turned away and headed for the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~

James stood, comb in hand, in front of the bathroom mirror.  He, as most could tell, was trying to tame his hair.  Needless to say, we all know it wasn't working, nor would it ever.

"Come on." He said, obviously frustrated with his messy black hair. 

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." Said the mirror.  

"No.  The first sign of insanity is when your mirror talks to you and you talk back.  Or when I actually believe I could go through with this."  He replied.

Throwing down the comb. He went back into his room, threw on his dress robes and grabbed his wand.  Heading for the door, he stopped and walked back into the bathroom.

"Besides," he said to the mirror.  "I wasn't talking to myself.  I was talking to my hair."  

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily and James stood arm in arm in front of the doors to the great hall.

"We now present—" Lily said as the doors began to open.

"The Christmas Dance." Both she and James said together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"May I have this dance?" asked a voice from behind Lily as she stood talking to some friends.  She turned around to see James standing there.

"Of course."  James led Lily out to the middle of the dance floor as a new song began to play.

Thank you for this moment  
I've gotta say how beautiful you are  
Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for   
Here you are  
If I could have one dance forever  
I would take you by the hand  
Tonight it's you and I together  
I'm so glad I'm your man

"I'm so glad I'm your man." James repeated to Lily when he held her in his arms.

"Me too." She said.

_And if I lived a thousand years _

_You know I never could explain_

_The way I lost my heart to you that day_

_But if destiny decided I should look the other way_

_Then the world would never know _

_The greatest story ever told_

_And did I tell you that I love you tonight_

James looked down into Lily's eyes.  She was everything he had ever wanted.  There was no doubt about that.

_I don't hear the music_

_When I'm looking in your eyes_

_But I feel the rhythm of your body_

_Close to mine_

_It's the way we touch that sends me_

_It's the way we'll always be_

_Your kiss your pretty smile_

_You know I'd die for _

_Oh baby_

You're all I need 

Lily looked up into James' eyes.  She never expected, not in a million years, that she would actually fall for James Potter.  But here she was.  Right now.  In his arms.  And things felt right.

_And if I lived a thousand years _

_You know I never could explain_

_The way I lost my heart to you that day_

_But if destiny decided I should look the other way_

_Then the world would never know _

_The greatest story ever told_

_And did I tell you that I love you_

_Just how much I really need you_

_Did I tell you that I love you tonight?_

James couldn't help himself, he leaned down and captured Lily's lips in a kiss.  It wasn't passionate.  Nor was it detailed.  It was just a simple kiss.

_And if I lived a thousand years _

_You know I never could explain_

_The way I lost my heart to you that day_

_But if destiny decided I should look the other way_

_Then the world would never know _

_The greatest story ever told_

_And did I tell you that I love you_

_Just how much I really need you_

Did I tell you that I love you tonight? 

James pulled away from the kiss and looked into Lily's eyes once again.

"Did I tell you that I love you tonight?" he asked her.  Lily looked at him confused.  So he repeated himself.  "Did I tell you that I love you tonight?"  She shook her head no. "Well then forgive me flower." He gave her a quick peck on the lips.  And wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.  "I love you Lily Evans." He whispered in her ear.  She looked up into his eyes and saw what she needed to see.  _True Love_.  And it was then she came to a conclusion.

"I love you too James Potter."


	16. Meeting Melissa

Authors Note: Hey Hey! Sorry it has been so long since I've posted.. well.. Not too long.  But still.  These past few weeks have been hectic because I've had exams and yearbook stuff I've had to done, but now I'm down to 1 exam left, and I had the urge to write a chapter so I did.  I also wrote a one-shot song fiction called "Not Myself" with the song Not Myself by John Mayer, and it is based on Draco and Hermione so that was fun.  You see, my sister is a huge fan of that pairing, so I just went with it and wrote that little one-shot.  Please read and review it for me.  Anyways.  This is the next chapter, please enjoy! (P.S. a lot of snuggling or cuddling in this chapter.. lol)

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff.. cept for my characters.. aight? OKAY! Lets go!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Meeting Melissa

Lily snuggled up to James on the couch in front of the fire in the Head's common room.  James grinned as he felt her try to get closer.  He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.  Lily smiled into his chest.  James, feeling her smile, smiled too.

"James?" she said after a while.

"Yes flower?" he replied.

"I love you." She said looking up at him.

"I love you too." He said kissing her lightly.  She snuggled back into him.

"James.." she mumbled a few moments later.

"Yeah flower?"

"I'm gunna miss you over Christmas."

"You wont have to miss me." He said.  She looked up at him, confused.

"Why is that?"

"I got an owl from home.  My brother-in-law is afraid Christmas will be lonely, so he told me to invite friends for Christmas."

"Are you inviting me for Christmas?" she said.

"No.  I'm telling you.  You're coming." He paused.  "You don't happen to have a corset do you?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"Dinners at the Potter Mansion, aren't that formal.  But for the big bash at New Years, there will be some Ministry officials there and everything is very… old fashioned here in the wizarding world."

"Oh.  I'm sure I could go buy one." She said.  He nodded and she snuggled into him some more.

"Goodnight Flower." Said James.

"Goodnight."

~*~*~*~*~*~

James looked down at the sleeping figure in his arms.  Lily had snuggles into him on the train ride to King's Cross, so he put his arms around her, pulling her closer, and let her sleep.

"Prongs, your turn." Said Sirius.  They were playing a game of Wizard's chess.  James looked at the board.

"Knight to G5." He said and his knight moved.  He grinned.  "Checkmate."  Sirius groaned.

"Damn it Prongs!" James laughed.  "Four times in a row."

"Yup." He looked down at the sleeping figure in his arms again.

"You really do love her, don't you?" asked Sirius.

"Padfoot, I don't think I've ever cared more for one person." James looked at Sirius.

"Never let her go mate.  Never let her go."

"I don't ever plan on it."  James kissed the top of Lily's head. 'Never.' He thought. 'Never will I let you go."  Sirius smiled at the sight in front of him.  Lily and James were in love and nothing could change that.  He glanced over at his girlfriend who was talking to Remus and he smiled.  Leaning back, he closed his eyes.  Time for a nap.

~*~*~*~*~

"Oh. My. God."  Said Lily as they arrived at the Potter Mansion.

"Welcome Miss Lily.  To the Potter Mansion." Said James as the limo drove through the gates.

"Bloody hell."  The limo pulled up in front of the house and the driver came around to open the door.  James stepped out first.

"Welcome home Master Potter." Said the driver.  James handed him a few galleons and nodded for him to grab the keys.  James then helped Lily step out of the limo, the rest of the gang following her.

Lily gasped as she stared up at the house.  It was most definitely a mansion.  From what she could see from this view, the house was huge.  The front door sat right in the middle of the wall she was seeing and the house was painted entirely white.  There were windows everywhere and Lily could have never imagined a bigger house.

"Damn.  My boyfriend lives the high life." Said Lily.

"No.  Your boyfriend and his buddy Padfoot live the high life." Said Sirius.  Lily laughed.

"That we do." Said James.  Just then, a little girl, whom Lily recognized as the girl from the train station, came running outside.

"Uncle Jamie!" she screamed and ran into his arms.  Lily watched as James' face brightened as he scooped Melissa into his arms.  "I missed you Jamie." The little girl said.

"I missed you too." He said and kissed her on the nose, which in return she giggled.  Melissa then noticed everyone else.

"Hello Uncle Padfoot." She said to Sirius.  

"Why hello to you too mini-marauder."  He replied.  Melissa spotted Lily and jumped out of James' arms and ran to Lily.  

"And you must be Lily." She said.  "Red hair.  Beautiful emerald eyes."  She smiled.  "Yup.  Just like James described.  He's told me about you."

"Oh really.  And what has James said?" Lily asked in return.

"Don't worry Miss Lily.  Good stuff.  About how much he loves you.  How perfect and beautiful you are."  Lily blushed.

"Well thank you." She said.  Melissa looked up at Lily.

"Up?" she asked.  Lily nodded and picked her up.  James walked over and stood next to Lily.  

Sirius, Sarah and Remus looked on.  

"Awwww." Said Sarah.  "They look so cute."

"Yeah I mean, seeing them standing there with a little girl.  It just looks right." Said Remus. 

"It-t-s so b-b-beautiful." Said Sirius, fake crying and wiping fake tears of his face with his hand.  Remus and Sarah laughed.  James and Lily were just meant to be.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Melissa held onto Lily's hand as she took Lily on a tour of the Potter Mansion.  Melissa had only known Lily for the littlest amount of time and already she adored her.  

"This is my room." Said Melissa pointing to a room.  "That's my bathroom.  Its huge!" she pointed to another.  "That's my playroom with all my toys."  They walked further down the hall.  "This is my old nursery.  My mum used to watch over me when I was a baby in this room.  I don't want to change it."  They continued down the hall and Melissa pointed out different rooms.  Libraries (about 4 in total, different rooms for different types of books.), bathrooms, bedrooms, music rooms, and entertainment rooms.  Rooms of all kinds were in this house.  Melissa ended up bringing Lily to one of the entertainment rooms where James and everyone else were lounging around.

"Here you go James.  You can have Lily back.  I have to go take my bath."  Melissa gave Lily a hug and whispered 'Don't ever let him go.' In Lily's ear and ran off.  Lily laughed.

"What'd she say?" asked James.

"Nothing really.  Let's watch a movie."

~*~*~*~*~*~

On the days leading up to New Years, Lily spent most of her time either with James or with Melissa.  Melissa was a wonderful little girl and Lily felt some sort of connection to her.  Things for Lily and James were going quite well.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was just after midnight, two nights before New Years Eve, and Lily was lying in-between James' legs, her back against his chest, on his bed.  His arms were wrapped around her and he was leaning back against the headboard.  

"So you like Melissa?"

"She's adorable James.  When I have kids, I want one just like her."

"Are you trying to tell me something?" he teased.

"No.  I was just saying."  She said.

"Well you said you want one just like her.  And you do realize she has Potter blood in her right?" he asked.

"True.  What are you getting at James?"

"Well to get one just like her, you will need Potter blood in her.  Care to start?"  

"James!" she cried.  

"I'm kidding."

"You better be."  Things were quiet for a few minutes.

"I love you flower." James said, breaking the silence.

"I love you too."  Summoning a blanket (A/N I realize you cant use magic out of school, but James is 17 so he is allowed to.), James covered himself and Lily and closed his eyes, his arms tightly wrapped around Lily, never wanting to let her go.  

~*~*~*~*~

James woke up to the sound of giggling and slowly opened his eyes.  He was lying in bed, but instead of the position he and Lily were in last night, he was lying down on the bed, and Lily was lying next to him, but with her head on his chest and their legs were intertwined.  He glanced over to his other side and saw Melissa standing there giggling.  

"Morning Jamie.  Sleep well?" she asked, giggling some more.  

"Come 'ere you!" he said and picked her up.  She started giggling some more, waking Lily up.

"Oops.  Sorry for giggling too loud Lily."

"It's alright.  I had to wake up soon enough."

"No.  Go back to sleep.  The both of you.  I didn't meet to wake you."  She kissed them both on the cheek, giggled, and jumped off the bed, running out of the room.  Lily shook her head and looked at James.

"Morning."  She said.

"Morning." He leaned down and gave her a kiss.  "Sleep well?"  he asked.

"Very."  She replied.  Snuggling back into him, she went back to sleep.  James laughed and went back to sleep as well.  Not caring that the clock read 10:30 in the morning. 


	17. New Years Eve

AUTHORS NOTE: OMG.. I cant believe this.. its been so long! I FEEL SO BAD! IM SORRY! Ugh.. I never abandoned this story.. I had the next chapter typed up n all.. but I had school work (new semester, and I was sick) so it's been wacko! But FINALLY I had free time to type up this chapter! BUT .. I am not gunna ramble on with all my author note stufffffff.. so I will start typing the chapter! (If the chapter isn't amazing.. I can't remember when I wrote it and I'm not in the mood to edit it and I want to get it posted so please.. just live with it.. lmao)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

NEW YEARS EVE

Christmas Morning had come and gone and now he annual Ministry New Years Bash (held at the Potter Mansion this year) was rapidly approaching.  And Lily was yet to purchase a corset.

"James! I gotta run out and buy a corset! Are you coming with me?" Lily screamed, banging on James' bedroom door.  All she heard in return was mumbling.  "Come on James. You said you'd come. Don't you want to help me choose a corset? You know, those things that suffocate a woman's body but shows off major cleavage?" she yelled.  Seconds later, she heard and thump and someone scrambling to get up.

"I'll be down in 5!" he yelled.  Lily laughed and headed downstairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Alright. How about this one?" asked Lily for it seemed like the millionth time.

"Still not enough cleavage." Replied James.

"James!" whined Lily.

"Alright. Just try on the last one and I'll choose." Lily huffed but still turned and went into the change room.

"Alright! This is it James! I've found the PERFECT corset!" she squealed, not stepping out of the room.

"Let me see." He replied.

"Nope. You have to wait."

"Till when?"

"Till I let you see." She giggled.

"Lily!" he cried.

"Shh!" she said, laughing again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Tie me." Lily said to Sarah.  Sarah walked over and began to tighten Lily's corset.  "Ouch! Agh! Watch it!"

"Lily calm down!" exclaimed Sarah.

"Whoever said 'Beauty is pain' was a jackass." Said Lily through clenched teeth.

"There. Done.  You big baby." Sarah said.  "Now tie me."

After Lily and Sarah had themselves all set to go they really looked at themselves in the mirror.

"Wow Lily." Said Sarah. "You look hot." 

"Thanks Sarah, you too." And with that they left the room and began to head downstairs where the boys were waiting for them.  Sarah walked down the staircase first and Sirius immediately swooned.  After Sarah and Sirius had walked off, Lily began to walk down the stairs where James was waiting.

"Lily, you look absolutely smashing." Said James. Lily blushed.

"Thank you." James held out his arm.

"Shall we?" Lily giggled and latched her arm in his and they made their way into the ballroom.

The night went on and halfway through the night, Lily found that she was having a wonderful time.  That was until she saw _them._

"Sirius, who is that-uh-with James over there?" Lily asked Sirius as she spotted James dancing with a very bimboish type girl.

"That is Margarite Henderson." He replied offhandedly.  Lily could tell he was drunk.

"Who is she exactly?"

"The girl James' parents always wanted him to marry." Lily's jaw dropped and Sirius clapped his hand over his mouth, realizing he spilled a secret.  Lily stood there for a moment, hoping she was dreaming.

"Marry?" stuttered Lily.

"Lily-it's not what you think!" Sirius said.

"Like hell it is!" Lily argued.  She charged over to the pair and exploded at James.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" she screamed. "You told me you loved me. You told me you wanted to be with ME! And now Sirius is telling me you are supposed to be marrying HER!"

"Lily! I can explain!" he pleaded.

"Explain? EXPLAIN!?! You lied to me James." She shook her head. "I can't believe I fell for your charm.  And now this."

"Jamsie. Who is this girl?" asked the bimbo Margarite.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Lily and James.  By now the entire room had gone silent.  Anticipating what would happen next.

"My parents wanted me to marry her Lil.  I never wanted to. I. Love. YOU!"

"Jamsie! Don't lie! I know you love me!" Margarite squealed.

"Oh shut up!" yelled Sirius.

"How do I know you aren't lying to me James?"

"I love you flower. That's how you know."

"If you truly love me James.  Prove it." Lily turned and walked out of the ballroom.  James glanced around him and he too walked out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Lily? You in there?" called Sirius, banging on Lily's door.

"Go away!" she called back.

"No!" he continued to band on the door.

"I'm naked! Go away!" she yelled thinking of an excuse.

"My name is Sirius Black. Do you think I'd care if you are naked?" she sighed.

"If you don't go away I'll make sure you'll never reproduce!" she yelled. The banging stopped, but then it started up again.

"I'll take the risk!" he yelled through the door. Sighing, Lily opening the door to her room.  
  


"What do you want?" 

"You aren't naked!" he cried.

"What do you want?" she repeated.

"To talk to you about—"  
  
"Potter? It's 11:20. You go find him and tell him that if he doesn't prove to me he loves me by midnight." She looked at Sirius. "Or it's over. For good." She opened the door and motioned for Sirius to leave.

"He loves you. Whether you see it or not." He headed out the door.

"Sirius," said Lily, and he turned around.  "Why did you take the risk?"

"For one, James is my best mate and I had to talk to you. Two, you said you were naked. And three, I didn't think you'd actually go through with it." 

"You actually wanted to see me naked?" she asked.

"Lily flower. You. Naked. Who wouldn't? With you looking all sexy n shit." He turned to go. "Bye now!"  Lily smiled.

"Me. Naked. Hell maybe I am sexy." She said to nobody in particular.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sirius rushed through the crowd of people in the house trying to find James.

"Melissa! Do you know where James is?" he asked her when he saw her.

"Yes." She replied. He stared at her. "What?"

"Well where is he?"

"He told me not to tell. 'Specially you Uncle Padfoot." She stuck her tongue out. "Sorry."

"Its urgent though!" 

"Tell me and I'll tell him." He groaned but told her anyways.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Uncle Jamie?" called Melissa as she approached James by the pool.

"Hey Mel." He replied.

"I've got a message for you from Uncle Padfoot from Lily." She said, sitting down next to him.  "She says that if you don't prove you love her by midnight its over." James looked at his watch and swore. 11:43.

"Go tell Lily to look out my bedroom window at exactly midnight."

"Okay." She stood up and ran for the house.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Lily!" screamed a voice banging on Lily's door.

"What now?" groaned Lily, opening the door.  It was Melissa. "Hey."

"At-" she took a breath "the-" breath "strike-"breath "of midnight-" she took a deep breath "look out James' window."  Lily looked at her watch.

"Gotta run!" Lily ran down the hall to James' room and threw open the door.  Racing to the window, the clock had just struck midnight.  She looked around for James but everything was dark, and then all the lights turned on.  Lily had to hold back a laugh.  There, standing in the snow, was a stark naked messy haired boy named James Potter, with the words 'James Potter Loves Lily Evans' glowing in the snow around him.

Lily ran from the room and down the stairs.  Running through all the crowds that were wishing everyone a Happy New Year, she ran out to the backyard and up to James.

"You are gunna get sick." She said.

"I know.  But I proved I loved you didn't I?" he said, wrapping his arms around her, still naked.

"Yeah. You did." Grinning, he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.  Pulling out of the kiss, he smiled seductively.

"You've seen me naked.  My turn to see you." He said.  Smiling, Lily just winked and pulled him down for another kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~

THERE YA HAVE IT FOLKS! ITS NOT OVER YET THOUGH! I STILL HAVE CHAPTERS TO DO I THINK! JUST WAIT A BIT FOR ME TO FIGURE IT ALL OUT BUT I WILL HOPEFULLY HAVE EVERYTHING UP PRETTY SOON! PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. Back To Hogwarts

AUTHORS NOTE: So, how many of you read Broken Love? It was just a one-shot thing I wrote while I had a lil while and had writers block from this story. After this chapter, it may be a little while till I post another chapter because I have a short story I have to write for English Class. And I may write a few more little one-shot fics of different pairings for Harry Potter. But anyways, this is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review! I love reviews and I'm so happy with the amount I've gotten! Now READ! LoL!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of this.. well some of it.. but not all of it.. but bow down to JK Rowling.. who does own most of this.. lol  
  
_______________________________  
  
"Sirius." said Sarah nudging Sirius in the side with her elbow.  
  
"Yes?" he asked looking up from the game of Exploding Snap he was playing with Remus.  
  
"Did they, you know, on New Years Eve?" she asked him, motioning to James and Lily, who were looking pretty cosy on the common room couch. The gang had returned that evening and now they were hanging out in the Gryffindor Common Room. James and Lily's fight seemed to have brought the two of them closer together, as they were currently lying on the couch, James on top of Lily, making out. They were lucky is was late at night because if there had been more people in the comming room, people would have been a little disgusted with the sight.  
  
"Did they shag?" Sirius laughed. "No way. James would have told me." Sarah nodded.  
  
"You're right. I mean, Lily would have told me too." Sarah looked at Remus. "Right Remmie?" Remus nodded hesitantly.   
  
"Oh but if you only knew." he thought. The three of them looked over to the couch when they heard a squeal.  
  
"James! That tickles!" Lily erupted into a fit of giggles as James had lifted her shirt up and was kissing his way up her tummy. "James! We're in the common room. People can see." she said, James looked up at her.  
  
"Are you suggesting we go somewhere a little more private?" James said seductively.  
  
"Maybe.." said Lily and James leaned down and kissed her again.  
  
"Get a room!" yelled Sirius. James and Lily pulled apart and Lily smiled mischieviously.  
  
"Gladly." she said, grabbing James' hand and dragging him out of the common room, Sirius, Sarah and Remus staring behind them in disbelief.  
  
"Did they-" started Sirius.  
  
"Just leave-" continued Sarah.  
  
"Together-" Sirius continued on.  
  
"To shag?!" Sarah finished, exclaiming.  
  
"Looks like it." said Remus. Immediately, Sarah and Sirius jumped up and ran out of the portrait hole, wanting to know if it was true. Shaking his head, Remus stood up and followed them slowly.  
  
________  
  
"Um, James.." mumbled Lily through kisses.  
  
"Yes?" James mumbled back. Lily pulled out of the kiss.  
  
"Maybe we should slow this down." she said. James nodded.  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry. I heard what you said the other night. And I need to respect that." Lily smiled.  
  
"Ah, the perfect boyfriend." James flashed a grin and Lily laughed. The two of them were now lying on James' Head Boy bed in his Head Boy Dorm. They were lying side by side and breathing heavily, having just ended a major snog.   
  
"James," said Lily.  
  
"Yes flower?" said James pulled Lily closer, wrapping an arm around her.  
  
"About New Years.." she trailed off. James tilted her head up so he could see her face.  
  
"What about it?" he asked her seriously.  
  
"Well I could see the looks on their faces as we left the common room just now. Do you think that they think we did it on New Years?" she asked him.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, after Remus walked in on us and then left, he might have thought we'd continue on, and if he told them, knowing Sirius, he would have thought we'd continue on." James said sincerely.  
  
"Should we tell them what really happened? Or continue to let them think dirty thoughts?" said Lily, smiling.  
  
"What do you think?" he asked her.  
  
"Well Sirius thinks dirty thoughts either way, so we'll let them continue with the dirty thoughts." she said.  
  
"Deal." he said, leaning down to kiss her once again.  
  
_______________  
  
"Well.." said Sarah impatiently.  
  
"Well what?" asked Sirius, his ear against the Head Boy's door, James having given him the password to the Heads Room before.  
  
"Can you hear anything?" she asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Kissing noises."  
  
"Well then obviously they're kissing." Remus stood behind Sarah and Sirius, shaking his head, wondering what the hell he was doing there with them. Turning to walk away, having no need to be there, he hit his foot on the wall, and swore loudly.  
  
"Shit!" he exclaimed realizing he was making noises, then clamped his hand over his mouth to shut him up even more.   
  
"SHHH!" said Sirius and Sarah, giving Remus glares (which he returned for the hell of it).  
  
_________  
  
"Did you here that?" said James, pulling away from Lily.  
  
"Yeah I did." Lily and James silently got up and went nearer to the door.  
  
"SHUT UP MOONY!" they heard Sirius exclaim outside the door. Lily looked and James and he nodded. Silently, the two of them went and sat on the bed and started kissing again, this time making moaning noises, trying to make it seem like they were getting it on.  
  
______  
  
"Do you hear that?" said Sirius leaning as close as he could to the door. Little did he know, on the other side of the door, James was now sitting up, wand in hand, pointing it at the door, getting ready to say a spell to open the door.  
  
"OHhhhh James." said Lily, trying not to laugh. "Yes!" Sirius clamped a hand over his face, trying to cover the look of shock. Just then, the door opened and Sirius fell in. Lily and James burst out laughing. And Remus couldn't help it, he did too.  
  
"Teaches you to spy on us in the middle of a very heated... discussion." said Lily walking over Sirius and out the door, James following her. Whoever said magic wasn't fun was obviously messed.  
  
_______  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: I realize it may not have been the best chapter. But it was kinda rushed. I'll get more up soon. As soon as I find my sheet I had my story plan on. Laters! 


	19. Dumped and Hurt

**AUTHORS NOTE::** AHHHH I'm sooooooo sorry it's been so long. But exams are approaching now and I lost my notes for a while for this story so I was freaking out. But finally, today, I typed up the next chapter after locating my notes, and now my hands hurt. This chapter is entitled "Dumped and Hurt". I really hope I'll get the next one up soon. But exams are in 2 weeks Monday. So I'm freaking out. I have a Science exam, French exam, French ORAL exam, Geography exam, and an English exam. Joy. So I'll get the next one up soon. And keep checking back for short stories. I usually write those during free periods at school (when we arent doing anything in class). But I never have my He Does Have A Heart notes with me so I can't write this story at school. Oh well, I'll do what I can. So please read and review. Sorry its been so long. I love you all!

* * *

"Lily, it's like he's keeping some sort of secret from me. Like, I know him and the guys do pranks, but some nights he's gone all night and comes back weak and tired. I'm not sure what to do."  
  
"Sarah, calm down, alright? Everyone knows he is completely in love with you. And because it's him, you know its true." replied Lily, putting a comforting arm around Sarah, who looked like she was about to have a breakdown. They were in the heads common room.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Sarah asked, trying to hold back tears.  
  
"It's Sirius bloody Black for Merlin's sake, Sarah. He's never been in a relationshi this long and besides. He. Loves. You. End of story, love." Lily smiled, proud to be the one giving advice instead of getting.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive. You know the way James looks at me?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah. Everyone does. What about it?" Lily smiled.  
  
"Sarah, Sirius looks at _you_ that way." Sarah's face lit up. "Now go get ready for your date tonight." she said, pushing Sarah off the couch and towards the head's portrait.   
  
"I better. I can't go looking all blotchy." She motioned to her face. "Thanks Lil'."  
  
"Anytime Sarah." Sarah walked out of the portrait to head back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Lily glanced over at her calendar on the wall and noticed a full moon on the corner of that very day. She glanced towards the portrait, then back at the calendar. With an uncomforting look on her face, she set off to find Sirius Black.

* * *

"_Full moon_." Lily panted to the Fay Lady's portrait as she approached Gryffindor Tower. She was out of breath, having run all the way here. The portrait swung open to reveal the Gryffindor Common Room. She walked in and everyone fell silent, wondering what would bring the Head Girl to appear here without her friends. Everyone waited for her to speak.  
  
"Sirius Black." she stated, as if it was a regular routine and everyone let out a breath.   
  
"Upstairs." squeaked a first year boy, pointing to the boys staircase.  
  
"_Merci beaucoup_." Lily said and walked upstairs, hearing the boy mutter "What's mercy bucup?" Lily reacher the 7th Years Boys Dormitory before yelling "BETTER BE COVERED!" and barging in.  
  
The boys dormitory was a mess. Clothes were thrown everywhere and what looked like parchments of detailed pranks were scattered everywhere. Peter Pettigrew had fallen asleep in the middle of the room. 7th year Jeffrey Phillips was lifting Wizard Weights in the corner ('Topless' Lily noted, 'Very nice'). Remus was most likely in the hospital wing already and James never stayed here anymore. 'But where is Sirius?' Lily wondered.  
  
Her question was answered when the bathroom door opened and Sirius walked out.**Naked.**Lily spun around and said "Clothes please."  
  
"Relax, Lily Flower. I've got nothing to hide." said Sirius, and Lily could here Jeffrey chuckle from the corner. She pointed to the door and he left.  
  
"Like hell you don't." She picked up his boxers off the floor in front of her and threw them behind her. "Put them on." she ordered. She heard him rustling behind her and then his hand went to her shoulder and spun her around.  
  
"I'm decent. And you ruin all my fun." He pouted.  
  
"Not working." Lily smirked. "Now tell me what you were going to say to Sarah tonight when you realized that tonight is a FULL MOON!" she screamed the end part and Sirius' face fell.  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Shit is right, _Padfoot_."  
  
"Damn Lily, what do I do?" Sirius ran a hand through his hair which reminded Lily of James. She sighed. James. Snapping herself out of her reality, she responded to Sirius.  
  
"You have two choices. Go help Remus. Or go out with Sarah."  
  
"You know I can't leave Remus." said Sirius.  
  
"Sarah is my best friend, Sirius. But Remus.. Remus needs you there." said Lily, embracing Sirius.  
  
"God Lil, What do I do?" Lily looked up at him through her emerald eyes.  
  
"Do what's inside." said Lily. "Do what you feel."  
  
"But what if I feel is going to hurt one of the most needed persons in my life?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It depends, are you talking about Remus or Sarah, Sirius. You love Sarah. I know that. But what about Remus? You love him too." said Lily, holding Sirius' hand in hers..  
  
"Love? Lily Flower, I'm not gay." Lily hit Sirius lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"You know what I mean." Sirius laughed.  
  
"Yes, I do know what you mean. And I think I know exactly what to do." Lily hugged Sirius one last time, kissed him on the cheek, whispering a good luck in his ear. She turned towards the door and let go of Sirius' hand. She opened the door to the room and turned back to see Sirius throwing a white t-shirt on.   
  
"Good luck." she whispered one last time before leaving the room.

* * *

"Mmm James. James. James that tickles. JAMES!" Lily squealed. "Your hands are cold." James tooks his hands out from under Lily's top.  
  
"Sorry, love." He said, kissing her.  
  
"Umm James." Lily said through kisses. He stopped.  
  
"Yes, love?" He began kissing her neck.  
  
"Shouldn't you head down to the shack now?" James stopped and looked outside.   
  
"Shit. Yeah I should." He kissed her one last time. "I'll see you in the morning." Lily nodded.  
  
"Bye James."  
  
"Later Flower." James stood up, after another kiss from Lily, and headed for the portrait of the Heads Common Room.  
  
Lily sighed as she watched him disappear through the hole. She glanced outside and saw the moon coming out from behind the clouds and hoped James got there on time. she wasn't sure if Sirius was going to show up. Would he go with Remus, or with Sarah? Lying down on the couch she had already been sitting on, Lily slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Lily woke up a few hours later to banging on the Heads portrait hole.   
  
"_Lily_!" She could hear someone calling her name. Grabbing her wand off the side table, she stood up and opened the portrait hole. Standing outside the portrait hole was Sirius, with James in his arms.  
  
"Lily I don't know what happened. I didn't meet Sarah. I just went out with James and Remus. And Remus was out of control. And last thing I remember was Remus running at me full force before I passed out. When I woke up James was lying beside me. Blood was everywhere Lil. Remus is lying passed out in the shack still. When I woke up he was out. I tried to be as quiet as I could leaving. I don't know what happened Lil. I just don't know." Sirius rambled on and Lily put her hand over his mouth to stop him.  
  
"How much blood?" she asked.  
  
"A lot." Lily shivered, but she wasn't cold.   
  
"Bring him in here." Lily moved out of the way and Sirius carried James into the room and laid him on the couch. "No." said Lily. "To the right, in his room." Lily could hardly process much more than the fact that she had to save James. She had no idea how badly hurt he was. She followed Sirius into James' room. "On the bed." Sirius placed James on the bed.  
  
"Lil? Are you okay?" Lily sniffed, and tried to hold back tears that were threatening to spill. She had just gotten a good glance at James' injuries. He didn't look good.   
  
"I'm fine Sirius. Get me some towels. And a bowl of water. And find me some chocolate. In his closet. On the left. 4th shelf." Sirius nodded but tried to move forward to give Lily a hug. "No. Go. I have to help him as soon as possible." Sirius turned and walked away. Approaching James' bed, Lily choked back a sob and pointed her wand at him. _"Reparo_" she muttered, pointing at his broken glasses. It was a start.   
  
By the time Sirius had returned, Lily had mended some of his cuts and bruises, but she couldnt figure out where the blood was coming from. Suddenly it hit her.   
  
"Sirius!" she nearly yelled. He looked at her, startled. "Help me flip him over!" Sirius nodded, afraid to say anything and helped her turn him over. And there, in the middle of James' lower back, was a tiny werewolf claw, but the blood flow was strong. "Oh my god." she said and Sirius said the same thing.

* * *

Hours later, Lily had successfully removed the werewolf claw and was now sitting in an arm chair next to James' bed. He was still out cold, but had shown signs of waking.   
  
"Lil?" Sirius said from somewhere behind her.   
  
"Did you and Sarah break up Sirius?" she said, she just needed to know because she had finally clued into what had happened.  
  
"I never showed Lil. I stood her up." he said, sitting against the wall. Lily stood up and walked towards him, then slided down against the wall next to him.   
  
"In other words, it's over?" Sirius nodded and Lily laid her head on his shoulder, and his arm immediately went around her waist, pulling her closer.  
  
"He'll be okay Lil. He will be." Lily let the tears pour down.   
  
"I know Sirius, I know. But still. Just, _look at him_." Sirius nodded and pulled her even closer, and Lily laid her head against his chest instead, letting the tears pour out. Eventually, the crying stopped, and Sirius looked down to see she had fallen asleep. He wrapped his arms around her securely, and leaned his head against the wall.

* * *

Sirius awoke to groaning a little while later. Nudging Lily awake, he motioned to the bed when her eyes opened and she jumped up and ran to the bed.   
  
"You're awake!" she said. Sirius only heard groaning as a reply. Shaking his head, knowing James was going to be okay, he slowly made his way out of the room and out into the common room and out the portrait. Time to go see if Remus was okay.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE::** Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. I really am sorry it's been so long. I feel HORRIBLE! 


	20. Moments

**Disclaimer : NOT MINE! except a few added characters.. otherwise NOT MINE**

**Authors Note:** I have actually lost my story outline. I can't find it. Grrrawr. Anyways. Here are a few responses to some reviews. I think its about time I did this.

**Raven**/**ravenchickmegablaster20 :** Don't you just HATE it when your computer crashes? I hate it. Majorly. Even though mine doesn't really crash. It just decides to not co-operate. And please don't die. Here's my next chapter. Haha.

**Fanatic22 :** Ex-nay on the suspense? Lol. I'll do my best. Maybe JUST for that, this chapter should be a cliffhanger. evil laugh

**Smurfinator : **Yeah, I made that mistake of not including that part in. And I wrote during _Remus' Secret_ that she didn't find out so I confused myself. If ANYONE ELSE IS READING THIS .. just imagine that she did find out some how. Because I dont have the time to sit here and find a spot to place it in. Maybe I will eventually, just use your imagination and put it in. Thanks for letting me know though!

**Shieldmaiden Wot : **I hope James is okay too. Haha. Naw, dont worry, James is okay. As for Sarah and Sirius, who knows. You'll just have to continue to read my story now wont you? wink

**Dancingquyn : **Please breathe, I'm not exactly wanting to be responsible for your death. Haha.

**Siriusly Psychotic :** Dying? Is that healthy?

**Inadequate : **Thanks :). And you're welcome for the experience.

**Lilly Parkinson :** Now what kind of author would I be if I left out something like shagging? Lol. A 14 year old one thats what. :D

**OjosAzules :** Depends on how mean this thing you would do if I dont update. Lol. I'm confusing myself.

That's all for now. I'm taking up too much update space. Lol. So please read and review. And remember that this is from scratch, no outline, so if it sucks. Screw me. Not literally. Yet watch, this will be better then when I had the outline.

* * *

Lily held on tightly to James' hand as they walked down the street in Hogsmeade. For the past few weeks, Lily had been trying to stay closer to James, afraid that something may happen to him after what had happened. When James woke up she had been estatic and Sirius had left the room. From what James had reported back to her after he was left alone for a little while with Sirius after Sirius returned from seeing Remus, Sirius had gone to see Remus and he had no memory of what happened with James. He had wondered why James had appeared in slight pain for a week or two, but James had claimed the morning after the incident at the Shrieking Shack, he had taken a small fall off his broom during a private quidditch practice, and Lily had done her best to heal him. Lily had gone along with this story, not wanting to hurt Remus. But then again, watching the healing process of James' cuts and bruises, she had wanted to tell Remus to be more careful next time, not knowing what could happen. Glancing over at James beside her on the street in Hogsmeade, she noticed he still had a faint scar along his cheek that may never fade. With the memories of that night a few weeks back flooding her mind, Lily increased her grip on James' hand. James, feeling her grip strengthen, turned to look at her as she looked away. He stopped walking and gripped her hand back, making her stop.

"Lil, what is it?" Lily shook her head and turned away even more. James turned her back to look at him. "Lil, you can tell me anything, you know that, right?" Lily nodded but turned away again, having James by her side made her happy, but the memories still fresh in her mind threatened tears to pour from her eyes.  
  
"It's nothing James, just leave it." James turned her back to face him again, just as a silent tear made its way down her cheek and off her chin.

"It's obviously something if you're crying about it." James said wiping the trail, that was left by the tear, off her face. Lily melted into his touch and wrapped her arms around him, and starting softly crying. Not knowing exactly what was up, James returned the hug and wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry.

After a while, the crying softly subsided and Lily looked up at James.

"I'm sorry." she said, standing out of his embrace. He stopped her while she moved.

"Dont be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for." He reached his hand up and wiped the last few tears that were making their way down Lily's cheeks. "Now will you tell me what's up?"

"I just.." Lily trailed off, mumbling something. James looked at her, confuzzled (A/N I'm sorry, I HAD to put that word SOMEWHERE).

"Say again." He said softly. Lily mumbed something again. "I can't hear you, flower." Lily looked up at him and spoke softly.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Slowly, James wrapped his arms around her once again and pulled her close, Lily resting her head on his chest.

"You're not." He said, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"I know. But before, when you were hurt. I was scared James. I was so scared." James hugged her tighter, not wanting to let her go.

"I love you, flower. And I would never, ever leave you." Lily nodded into his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too James."

Students in Hogsmeade that day walked around the couple that stood in the street. Nobody wanted to disturb the moment that was being exchanged between the Head Boy and Girl. By witnessing that scene, it was obvious of how much love was shared between the two.

* * *

"Think we should tell them we have to go back soon?" Sirius asked Remus as they stood out front of the Three Broomsticks, watching the couple.

"Naw, you go ahead and head back though. I have something I need to pick up first. I'll let them know as soon as I'm done." Sirius nodded and Remus walked off. Watching Remus enter a store further down the street, Sirius headed up the other way towards the carriages to the school. Not having anyone to share with because Peter had detention, Sirius ignored the carriages and walked up to the castle on his own. As he walked across the grounds to the main doors, he noticed a lone figure sitting alone by the lake. Needing to talk to this character, having not spoken with them since the incident a few weeks back, Sirius headed towards the lake. Approaching the figure, he didn't say anything, but the character turned around when Sirius stepped on a twig that the Whomping Willow had sent this way.

* * *

Sarah sat alongside the lake. Watching the Giant Squid bob up and down in the water. The ground was slightly damp from a rain earlier that morning, and the sky was foggy, but Sarah didn't mind the dampness on the ground or the fog, so she sat in the grass, dampness soaking through her robes. Hearing a snap of a twig, Sarah turned around to see the one person she wasn't quite interested in speaking to right now.

* * *

"Hey." said Sirius. Sarah ignored him and turned back to the lake. Sirius stepped a bit closer, crunching a few more twigs.

"What do you want?" Sarah asked, not bothering to look at him.

"I know you don't want to talk to me. But Sarah, you gotta speak to me at some point." Sarah shook her head, standing up and facing him.

"No, I don't. I have gone a few weeks without talking to you. Despite your attempts. I have nothing to say to you, therefore I'm not even going to bother with standing around here speaking whatever I'm speaking to you. Goodbye, Black." Sirius watched as she turned and walked towards the school.

"I'm sorry!" he called after her. She stopped but didn't turn around. "I'm sorry for not telling you why I couldn't come. I'm sorry for leaving you on that special night. I'm sorry for falling in love with you. I'm sorry for wanting you so bad that it hurts. I'm sorry for spending the best months of my life with you. I'm sorry for blowing off my friends to be with you. I'm sorry for every little thing I've ever done, Sarah. I'm sorry." She turned to look at him.

"If you're so sorry, how do you have the strength to even speak to me?" She asked him.

"Because as cheesy as this may sound, my love for you draws me to you. No matter how much this hurts at this very moment, it's something I have to do. To prove to you I care." She began to turn away.

"Sirius, no matter what you prove to me, it doesn't change the fact that we're through." And with that she turned and marched up to the castle, Sirius not even bothering to call at her. He began too weak and he just sat down, staring at the Giant Squid, something Sarah had been doing minutes ago.

"Damn it, Sarah. I love you." Sirius whispered to the air.

* * *

Remus, James and Lily made their way up to the castle, walking. They had just missed the last carriage up to the castle and so they walked together, laughing and chatting. Remus hadn't known what had caused the strong show of public affection earlier, but he thought it was just a random "I Love You" moment, seeing how Lily and James were perfect for each other. As they walked up the path towards the castle, Remus noticed Sirius sitting alongside the lake.

"Um, guys?" Lily and James looked at him. "You guys go on in, I think I may go for a walk or something."

"Are you okay, Remus?" Remus nodded.

"Yeah, I just need some time to myself, to think, you know?" Lily and James nodded and said good-bye, heading up into the castle. Heading towards the lake, Remus sat down beside Sirius. Sirius looked at him and Remus just patted his shoulder, as the two of them just sat in silence, not saying anything, but just being there for each other.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

And thats all for that chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE review and I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can. My hands hurt, so not tonight. Haha.

**Coming Up On _He Does Have A Heart_**

Someone gets sick  
Someone drives themself insane  
**AND**  
Someone gets bad news


	21. That Red Head

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE! SO DONT SUE ME!**

**Authors Note: So I got quite a few reviews. So I'm going to thank everyone for those. But heres a response to 2 of the reviews I got that I thought I should respond to because I had something to say. Sorry I don't post so often, there is only about 5 chapters left, and its summer, but I'm doing my best to get this updated. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Child of the King : Thank you for voicing your opinion on Chapter 12, Lily is a bit of a bitch, but that is just the way I was feeling writing that chapter and I voice my emotions through my characters, if I'm feeling bitchy, I'll make them feel bitchy. If I'm feeling sad, I'll make them feel sad. Its just the way I write. But I seriously respect your opinion, I like hearing criticism on my story, I mean, everyone has flaws.**

**kayla : And thank you for voicing your opinion on chapter 12, though I thought it was a perfectly find reason for Lily to break up with James. She's just recently going out with him, she's actually giving him a chance, and when he can't trust her with something, because its not exactly his secret, Lily does have the right to break up with him because shes giving him a chance to prove hes not some ass, and then when it comes to something important, and he cant trust her, she gives up on him and all. It does make sense when you come to think of it. So I dont think I need a better reason, but thanks for your opinion!**

**And that's all. In this chapter .. well you'll have to read it .. dun dun dun .. Haha. Enjoy!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Exam time was approaching. There were two months left of school and everyone was in a studying frenzy, well almost everyone. Lily glanced up from where she was sitting, studying, in the common room and glanced around. Half of the students in the room were quietly studying, the other half were quietly playing chess or chatting with their friends. With the Head Girl in the room, nobody wanted to do anything that they weren't supposed to do. Just then, the portrait hole opened and the Marauders piled into the Gryffindor Common Room. 

"Did you see his face?" Sirius said excitedly.

"Yeah, he didn't even expect it." James said. Remus agreed and Peter just nodded.

"That was one of the best pranks we have ever pulled, Prongs." said Sirius as they settled on the couches in front of the fire.

"No, remember that one in third year on that red head?" James asked. Peter and Sirius laughed. Lily placed her quill down, and stood up, walking over to stand behind James. She remember that prank pulled on the red head during third year. She had been the red head.

"Umm James." Said Remus, motioning behind him. James turned around.

"Hey baby." James said, leaning up to give her a kiss. Lily backed away.

"Hey baby yourself." she said, glaring at him. James looked confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked, standing up and walking around the couch.

"You remember that third year prank on the _red head_?" she asked him and he nodded. "Do you remember what you did to the _red head_?" James shook his head. "Well, you made this _red head_ have rainbow coloured hair and you pulled a variety of pranks on her in front of the _entire_ school. You embarassed her, James." James wrapped his arms around her.

"Baby," he said, "What are you trying to get at?"

"_Baby_," she mocked, "Do you remember who the _red head_ was?" James looked at her for a second and then though hard, realization dawning on her face.

"_You_." he whispered, "Oh _god_ Lil, I'm so sorry." Lily leaned against his chest.

"You best be sorry. That _red head_ still remembers every moment of that event. It never leaves her mind." James pulled her closer to him.

"Is that why you always hate it when we pull big pranks?" James asked her and she nodded into his chest. "Flower, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you." James pushed her back and looked into her eyes, which had fresh tears that never poured out of her eyes. "I love you, I'm with you now, and I'm sorry. I promise to never, _ever_, pull a prank on a red headed third year ever again." Lily laughed.

"Deal."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily sat with her back against the Head Boy's door in the Head's washroom. It was the fourth night in a row that she had been up for hours, throwing up whatever she had eaten that day. She had put a silencing charm up on the second night, afraid that her puking would wake up James. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her head on her knees. She didn't know what was wrong with her, she was feeling fine a week ago, and just thought that she had eaten something wrong the first night. But when it came a common thing, she had begun to worry. She knew heading off to the nurse would only bring up suspision around the school so she kept the sickness to herself.

She still wondered what was making her sick, she knew for a fact that she wasn't pregnant, unless in the wizarding world pregnancy happened a whole other way, but she doubted that very much.  
  
Feeling her stomach churn again, Lily jumped up and heaved whatever was left out of her stomach. Gasping for breath afterwards, she stood up and conjured a glass of water. Drinking it down, she steadied herself against the sink and headed back to bed. Hopefully now she could sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"James?" Lily asked, slowly, as her and James made their rounds a few nights later.  
  
"Yes, flower?" James reponded back, just as slowly. They were walking hand in hand past the great hall, making sure everyone was in bed.  
  
"To get pregnant in the wizarding world, its the same way as getting pregnant in the muggle world, right?" she asked. James laughed.  
  
"I'd supposed so. Unless in the muggle world the guy has to stick his--"  
  
"JAMES!" Lily yelled, cutting him off. James chuckled.

"Sorry babe." They continued on their rounds, making their way back to their dorm when they were done.  
  
"Lil, why did you ask about that pregnancy thing?" Lily looked at him, alarm across her face.  
  
"Oh, just, um.. a friend in another house hasn't been feeling to well and she confided in me. And yeah. That's it. Goodnight James." Lily quickly said the password and climbed into the Head's common room, quickly making her way to her room. James climbed in after her, completely confused.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily lie in bed that night, not thinking about anything, just awaiting the feeling of needing to puke to come. She didn't know how long she had been up, she just knew that she couldn't sleep. Suddenly, she felt the feeling and ran to puke, forgetting her wand on her bedside table.

She knelt in front of the toilet, letting it all out, not noticing that a silencing charm hadn't been placed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James jolted awake. He could hear the sound of someone throwing up. Throwing his covers off of him, he padded his way across the floor and to the bathroom door, pressing his ear up against it. Hearing someone vomit continuously, James knocked on the door.

"Lil? Is that you in there?" The only response James got was more vomiting. He tried the door but it was locked.

"Lil? Are you okay?" He called through the door again. When he still got no response, he grabbed his wand off of his bedside table and went back to the door.

"_Alohamora._" He whispered, and with a flick of his wrist, the door was unlocked. "I'm coming in Lil." Finally, he got a response.

"No, don't James. I'm fine. I just ate something bad at dinner." James considered her response for a minute, and then spoke.

"Lil, you didn't eat anything at dinner. So I'm coming in." James heard her start to protest but he barged in anyways. Entering the bathroom, he found Lily sitting in front of the toilet, hair clinging to her face, looking up at him with a scared look on her face. Immediately, he went and sat next to her, pulling her into his arms. As soon as Lily felt the comfort of his arms, she broke down into tears.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. This has been going on for about a week now." James frowned.

"Lil, if you've been sick, you should've told me." Lily sniffed into his chest.

"I know. But I was so scared of what was going on. I didn't want to worry you." James held her closer.

"Lily, I love you. It's okay for me to worry." Lily laughed, and nodded, into his chest. "Maybe I should carry you back to bed."

"Okay." she said softly, and held onto James as he carefully stood up, Lily in his arms, and carried her back to her bed. He carryfully placed her on the bed, and tucked her under the covers.

"Night flower." he said, placing a kiss on her forehead and turning to go back to his room.

"Wait," she called softly and he stopped, turning to look at her. "Stay with me?"

"Alright." James walked over to the other side of the bed, pulling back the covers and laying down next to her. She snuggled up next to him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight James." James smiled at the beautiful young red head in his arms.

"Goodnight Lil." Lily closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep, a messy black haired boy keeping his eyes on her the entire time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James awoke in an unfamiliar room, but remembering the recent nights events, he realised he was in Lily's room. Glancing over, he found that Lily wasn't there. Throwing the covers off of himself, he made his way over to where the bathroom door stood ajar.

"Lil? You in here?" he called, pushing the door all the way open. He almost passed out at the sight he found. Lily was lying on the floor next to the shower, last nights puke on the floor next to her, obviously her missing the toilet, and there was a small pool of blood around her head.

"Lily!" he almost yelled, carefully picking her up in his arms, running out of the Head's room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: Oh no! What happened to Lily? Well, you'll just have to wait and find out. I know, I'm mean. Read and review!**

**Coming Up On _He Does Have A Heart_**

Someone drives themself insane  
Someone gets bad news  
**AND  
**They all flashback


	22. Without You

**Auhthors Note: Did you enjoy that little cliffhanger I left? Haha. Yeah I know, I'm evil. But you know you love me. I'm also writing another story on the side now, it's called Comfortable, it's Draco/Hermione, so please read and review that story too. As of this moment, I have none for it and it makes me sad. :( But anyways. Here's the rest of this chapter. Quick update, huh? Lol. Thank you for those of you that reviewed the last chapter. I think I lost a lot of my readers with the long wait for the chapter so I'm going to try and finish up this story and concentrate on my other story. So please review. I've got this chapter, which is entitled "Without You". And then heres the list of the next few chapters:  
  
22. Without You  
23. If I Could Turn Back Time  
24. I Never Understood  
25. Life Goes On  
26. Epilogue  
  
So hopefully I'll have those up soon! I'm going to try and write the majority of them today and post one a day. So I should have this done by the end of the week. So Sad :( Lol. SO READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! And thanks to Candice for that nice and long review. VALLEY GIRLS LIVE ON! (Don't ask.. we just had too many Jones)**  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
James paced back and forth outside of the Hospital Wing. After finding Lily in the bathroom, he had picked her up and ran the entire way to the hospital wing, Lily's blood flowing all over his gray flannel pajamas. "Come on Lily." he continuously whispered to her the entire way. He dashed up staircases and down halls till he had reached the Hospital Wing. He barged in, waking up the nurse and spoke to her, his words so rushed they sounded like they all formed one.  
  
"Place her on the bed." the nurse said, and James did as he was told. Pointing towards the door, the nurse told him to go fetch the Headmaster and James ran as fast as his feet would carry him. Not remembering the password at a time like this, James banged on the gargoyles, calling out to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"PROFESSOR!" He yelled, banging his fists against the door. "PROFESSOR!"  
  
The gargoyles sprang to life and the professor appeared.  
  
"What is it Mr. Potter?" he asked. James pointed down the hall, gasping for breath he said.  
  
"Lily. Blood. Hospital Wing. Pomphrey. You. Now." he said between breaths. Immediately the professor headed down the hall, leaving James standing there. Taking a deep breath, James ran after him.  
  
Which led him to where he was now. Dumbledore had gone in their hours ago and he had told James to wait outside. Wringing his hands, James paced back and forth, taking deep breaths, praying that Lily was okay. When his feet started to hurt, James sat down on the bench outside the wing and waited. He didn't know how long he sat there for, but he knew it was a long time. Finally, Dumbledore came out of the Hospital Wing. Slowly, James stood up, afraid of the grave look that passed over Dumbledore's face.  
  
"Professor?" he asked carefully.  
  
"She is stable." James sighed in relief, waiting for more. "But she is currently unconcious. Any details of what happened would be grateful, Mr. Potter." Taking a deep breath, James told the professor how Lily had been throwing up the past few nights, and how he found Lily tonight.  
  
"She probably lost her strength when she was throwing up so much, that might had caused her to lose her balance and hit her head." said the Professor. "Thank you James."  
  
"May I see her?" The headmaster nodded and pushed open the door for James, letting him past. Professor Dumbledore followed him in and spoke to Madam Pomphrey, telling her to let James stay. Though the nurse was hesitant, the headmaster instead and the nurse gave in.  
  
James slowly approached Lily's bed, afraid of what he might see. But when he got there, he was relieved. Pulling up a chair beside her bed, James sat down and took Lily's hand in his. She looked like an angel. She was so pale, but she looked so peaceful. She had a bandage wrapped around her head, and she was dressed in a hospital dressing gown. Her lips were slightly parted and James could see the rise and fall of her chest. He held his hand in hers, lightly stroking it with his thumb.  
  
"Oh god Lily." He whispered to her, although he didn't think she could hear him. "How could I let something like this happen to you? I should have seen the signs. You weren't eating. I should've done something. Maybe you wouldn't have been here if I had been a good boyfriend and noticed that something was wrong." He took a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" James' eyes began to water. "Why?" His words were choked, a tear rolling down his cheek, and he rested his head on her bed, his hand still holding hers. "I love you, Lil. Don't leave me."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
James awoke later that day with a crick in his neck. Lifting his head up, he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and then looked at Lily. She was lying in the same position as last nights, her lips still parted, her chest still rising and falling as she breathed. James starred at her forever like that, she was his angel, and he felt as though he was losing her.  
  
"James?" a voice said, timidly from behind him. He turned his head slowly to see Sarah standing there, tears rolling down her cheek, with the rest of the Marauders standing behind her.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" He asked, his voice soft, he let go of Lily's hand and stood up to face them. Slowly, Sarah walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him. Responding to her comfort, he wrapped his arms back around her, silent sobs shaking his shoulders. Eventually he pulled away from her. "How did you know I'd be here?"  
  
"We went to your room this morning, and neither of you were there, so we went to the Great Hall, and Dumbledore informed us of what had happened." said Remus, a sad look across his face.  
  
"Has she moved or anything?" asked Sirius carefully. James shook his head.  
  
"They have no idea when or if she'll wake up, whatever she was sick with caused her to become weak, and now it's up to her body to let her respond." said James, turning back to Lily. Sirius and Remus both walked up to him, placing their hands on his shoulders. Peter stood back from the group, him being afraid of hospitals.  
  
"You guys, I'm heading back now. I can't stay here." They all nodded and he rushed from the wing. Sarah walked around the other side of the bed and sat in one of the chairs. Taking his hand off of James' shoulder, Remus went over and joined her. Another tear rolled down James' cheek and Sirius pulled James into a brotherly hug, James responding right away.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
James sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, not paying attention to the whispers around him. Remus and Sirius sat on either side of him, Peter across from him. Lily had been out for 2 weeks now, and James was beginning to worry that she wouldn't wake up.  
  
"Come on mate. You have to eat." said Sirius. James shook his head sadly.  
  
"I'm not hungry." he mumbled. Sirius laughed.  
  
"You're not hungry? That's a first." he said. Remus gave him a look and he stopped laughing.  
  
"Padfoot is right, Prongs. You have to eat." said Remus, giving his friend a look.  
  
"Oh stuff it Moony. If you were in my situation you wouldn't want to eat either." said James. Remus smiled.  
  
"You're situation being feeling like complete and utter crap, right?" James nodded. "Well then, Prongs, I have been in your situation. You keep forgetting my monthly moments." James frowned.  
  
"This is different." he said.  
  
"Sure it is." said Remus, laughing. Suddenly, the hall doors burst open and Sarah stood there, her face flushed. She glanced around the room and spotted James. She ran up to him.  
  
"James!" she gasped, out of breath. She held onto Sirius shoulder to keep her standing.  
  
"What is it, Sarah?" he asked, alarmed.  
  
"It's Lily!" she exclaimed and an even more alarmed look passed across his face.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing!" she said. "She's awake!" James sat there in shock for a minute, jumped up, gave Sarah a hug and ran out of the hall. Sarah and the Marauders stared after him before going after him.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
James ran into the Hospital Wing, nearly knocking over Madam Pomphrey, running towards Lily's bed. He skidded to a halt at her bed to fnd her sitting up, laughing at him.  
  
"Don't fall." she said between giggles. James stood up straight and looked at her.  
  
"You're awake." she nodded.  
  
"Well duh." He walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Not so tight, I'm still a little weak." she said. James let go and looked at her.  
  
"I missed you." he said.  
  
"I know. I heard you." James looked at her. "I heard you talking to me, but my body wouldn't let me respond. But I'm here now. Awake and the nurse says I'll be fine. I had the muggle flu somehow. It just got a hold of me and I knocked myself out." James just stared at her.  
  
"You're awake." he repeated and Lily giggled.  
  
"Uh huh." She patted the bed next to her and James sat down, just as Sarah and the rest of the Marauders ran in. "Hello." Lily said brightly. "Oh it's good to feel healthy." she said and they all laughed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"James, I can walk you know." said Lily as James carried her to the Heads Room once she was released from the Hospital Wing.  
  
"I know. Maybe I want to carry you." replied James, after saying the password to the Heads Room. He climbed through the portrait hole to see Sirius and Sarah sitting on their couch.  
  
"Carrying her in like that, James, you'd think you two just got married." Said Sarah and the four of them laughed as James sat Lily down in the chair. Lily glanced around her. Taking in her familiar surroundings with a smile on her face.  
  
"What is it Lily?" Sarah asked. Lily just looked at her.  
  
"Nothing. It's just good to be back." she said.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**AUTHORS NOTE :** WELL. What did you think?

Coming Up On _He Does Have A Heart_

They All Flashback  
Someone Drives Themself Insane  
**AND  
**Graduation is here

****


	23. If I Could Turn Back Time

AUTHORS NOTE: This is a very quick update, eh? This chapter was easy for me to write, because of what this chapter is about. At the end of the last chapter, I put Sirius and Sarah in the same room. If any of you wondered why they were there, its because they were just waiting for Lily and James and had wandered up to the Heads room just minutes before, carrying Lily's stuff (get well cards etc). There will be more mention of that bit that happened in the next chapter I believe. You'll understand when you read about it in the next chapter. Anyways. On with this chapter.  
  
Oh, and just a refresh, the next few chapters will be:  
  
23. If I Could Turn Back Time  
24. I Never Understood  
25. Life Goes On  
26. Epilogue  
  
Please read and review. I love you all!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So how are you?" Sarah asked Lily as the two girls walked along beside the lake. It had been a few weeks since Lily was released from the Hospital Wing. James had hardly ever let Lily out of his sight. Graduation was only weeks away, and so exams were very close. Between being surrounded by James and studying for exams, Sarah and Lily hardly had any time to see each other.  
  
"I'm doing good." replied Lily. "I haven't had to go back, haven't thrown up. I think I'm pretty healthy now." Sarah nodded.  
  
"That's good." Silence passed between the two before Lily brought up the one subject Sarah didn't like.  
  
"What happened between you two?" Lily asked and Sarah knew who she was talking about. Sarah shrugged.  
  
"Nothing. I guess. It was fun while it lasted, but I think after the sneaking around thing was done, it was all about being serious and it just..." Sarah trailed off. Lily stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Just what?" Sarah continued walking, but Lily didn't move. "Just what, Sarah?"  
  
"Sirius wasn't serious. As weird as that sounded, he didn't seem to be in it for what I was. He is still that little boy I knew in first year." said Sarah, still walking ahead. Lily ran to catch up with her.  
  
"Sarah, he loves you. That's pretty serious." Sarah stopped walking and bent her head.  
  
"As much as he loves me, how can I trust him?" She looked away off into the lake. "I want to trust him. But deep down, I don't know." Lily nodded, deciding to drop the subject.  
  
"So how about that new club in Hogsmeade?" Lily asked, nudging Sarah as the two continued on their walk.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Butterbeer anyone?" asked Sirius as Lily and Sarah sat down in the Shrieking Shack with the Marauders, minus Peter. Sarah and Lily both grabbed one from Sirius and leaned back against the couch. James, who was sitting next to Lily, wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"'Ello beautiful." he said and Lily laughed.  
  
"How many butterbeers have you had?" she asked him.  
  
"4 or 5." James replied, laughing. Lily joined in laughing with him.  
  
"Where's Peter?" asked Sarah. Sirius shrugged and looked towards Moony.  
  
"The Slytherins tried pulling a prank on us today, dear ol' Peter is in the Hospital Wing with a duck's beak." Sarah burst out laughing. Remus held up his hand to stop her. "I'm not done yet." she stared at him, and he continued. "Peter is the Hospital Wing with a duck's beak," Remus paused. "On his ass." Everyone burst out laughing at this, including Lily.  
  
"Cheers!" said Sirius, raising his butterbeer and everyone followed suit.  
  
"To our last year!" said Remus.  
  
"To the free world!" said Sarah.  
  
"To Lily being healthy!" said James and they all laughed. Lily leaned more into James' embrace, and James pulled her closer.  
  
"Aww look at the lovebirds." said Sirius and Remus covered his mouth, pretending to cough so he wouldn't laugh, because Lily was sending Sirius a glare.  
  
"Shuddup Black." she said, snuggling closer to James, and Remus couldn't help it and burst out laughing. Everyone gave Remus funny looks as he stopped laughing and settled back against a chair.  
  
"I'm good." he said, pretending to dust himself off and everyone went back to their butterbeers.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So Remus, what are you doing after you graduate?" asked Lily, lated into the night.  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Remus responded. "Not sure, really. I'm going to try and get myself a job somewhere. With the," Remus cleared his voice. "situation, it's going to be hard for me to find one.  
  
"I'm sure you'll find something Remus, don't worry." said Lily, trying to reassure him, and Sarah nodded, encouraging him aswell.  
  
"What about you Sirius?" Lily asked, turning to him. Sirius grinned.  
  
"I'm going to get myself a bike." Everyone stared at him.  
  
"A bike?" asked Sarah.  
  
"Well, a motorbike." Everyone continued staring at him. "And it's gunna fly!" He finished proudly. James leaned forward and high fived Sirius.  
  
"To flying bikes!" he said, raising his almost empty butterbeer.  
  
"To flying bikes!" they all repeated.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Prongs?" said Sirius, from where he was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Yeah?" replied James, lifting his head from where he was placing little butterfly kisses on Lily's neck.  
  
"You remember our first day here?" Remus laughed at the memory.  
  
"Yeah, I do.." said James as he sat back remembering.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
FLASHBACK!  
  
11 year olds Sirius Black and James Potter ran down the hall to Transfiguration class. They were going to be late. Screeching to a halt outside the door, the two of them yanked open the door and ran inside.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black." said Professor McGonagall. "You two are late." James glanced behind him at the clock. 1 minute. They were only one minute late.  
  
"Professor--" started James.  
  
"Don't Professor me, Mr. Potter. I expected more from you. Ministers son. Take your seat up here next to Mr. Pettigrew. And Mr. Black, take a seat next to Mr. Lupin. If you're late once more, you will get detention." she said before heading back to the front of the class.  
  
END FLASHBACK!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We were late the next day, weren't we, Prongs?" James laughed.  
  
"Yeah we were Padfoot." Lily laughed.  
  
"And every day after that too." She said, laughing with Sarah.  
  
"Alright everyone. If you could change one thing that happen to you during the seven years here, what would you change?" asked Remus, looking around the group.  
  
"Alright. I'll go first." said Sarah, speaking up. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Sarah what could you possibly want to change?" asked Lily.  
  
"It was fifth year. Lily you remember those few weeks we didn't speak to each other?" Lily nodded. "Well.. here's what happened when you weren't around."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Hey, if it isn't the little Gryffindor."  
  
"Shut up, Snape. Do you have it?" Severus Snape reached inside his robe pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.  
  
"Little Miss Innocent isn't so innocent, eh?" He teased. Sarah tossed him a few galleons and then held her hand out. Snape tossed them over to her.  
  
"Not a word, Snape. Or I'll tell everyone you converse with a Gryffindor." Snape sneered at her and walked off.

END FLASHBACK  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You smoked?" Lily asked her in disbelief.  
  
"For a few weeks. To get my mind off things. But when things were cool between us, I kinda just stopped." She said, shrugging.  
  
"Alright, somebody new." said Remus, looking around the group.  
  
"I'll speak up." said James. Everyone looked towards him. "The end of sixth year. My parents death.."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Alright Padfoot, I'll stop by and see your new flat later. I gotta take my shit home." said James, lifting his trunk off the ground.  
  
"Come on, mate. Come check it out now. You can take your shit home later." said Sirius, grabbing James by the arm. James glanced up towards the clock in the train station and then nodded towards Sirius.  
  
"Okay. But not for long. I hate to admit it, but I miss my mum. And Melissa is stopping by today too." said James, picking up his trunk and following Sirius.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"If I had gone straight home, I might've been able to save them." said James, looking away from the group. Sirius got up on his knees and crawled over to James, clapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"All because of my stupid flat, I'm sorry Prongs." James just shrugged.  
  
"It's alright. Not your fault." said James. The entire group went silent and eventually they left the Shrieking Shack to head back to their dorms.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It's longer than usual. Do you like it? Good. Lol. NOW READ MY OTHER STORY!

Coming Up On _He Does Have A Heart_

Someone Drives Themself Insane  
Someone Says GoodBye  
**AND  
**Graduation is here


End file.
